


Cat Naps

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: iKON Hybrid AU (The (Mis)Adventures of Kitten Bin!) [3]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Cat Hybrid Hanbin, Collars, Coyote/Australian Shepherd Bobby, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, German Shepherd Junhoe, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, and Non-Platonic Cuddling, and so is Bin, bc Hanbin in a collar/choker is the best thing ever, because it’s not a fic of mine if Hanbin isn’t an anxious mess at some point, cat hanbin, clingy Hanbin, fucking try to prove me wrong, hanbin-centric, hence why this exists, human everyone else in iKON, if you ignore the whole hybrid thing, like a lot of crying, whatever i’ll tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: Weren’t cats meant to sleep for like 14 hours of the day or something?So...why did Hanbin have so much trouble sleeping?Alternative Title: Random Times Kitty Hanbin Fell Asleep On The Others (Ft. Some other YG fam)It ended up being a bit angstier than it sounds. Sorry.(Names will be in the title of each chapter, feel free to skip)((Somehow this turned into a bunch of hurt/comfort Hanbin stories oops))





	1. Table Of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a ‘6 times kitty Bin fell asleep on the others’ but then I got more plot ideas so. Here we are ig
> 
> Yes I write a lot of Hanbin centric shit. Y’all are welcome. 
> 
> I like never sleep, hi. That and a couple of cute pics are the inspiration for this fic. Bye.

As with all of the others in this series, this fic is implied OT7, but the ‘ships’ will be in the titles, and any warnings will be in the notes. 

Most of these will be more ‘drabbles’ than anything, but I won’t write something that isn’t at least 1,000 words long, sooooo.

Feel free to leave any requests!!

 

* * *

 

**POSTED**

**Chapter 2 : Hanbin & Jinhwan - Photoshoots and Jacket Piles -** Hanbin tended to stress too much, which led to not getting enough sleep, meaning they got to deal with a sulky and irritable cat.

 **Chapter 3 :** **Hanbin & Chanwoo - “I don’t like cats.” -** Chanwoo had taken to trying to subtlety avoid Hanbin’s advances. Except, maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought?

 **Chapter 4 :**   **Hanbin & Yunhyeong - Energy Drinks and Regret - **Energy drinks of any kind were forbidden before performances for a very good reason. Hanbin had broken his own rule, and now he was paying the price. 

 **Chapter 5 :** **Hanbin & Junhoe - Pushy Dance Instructors and Creepy Smiles -  **The choreographer they were meant to have wasn’t able to make it, so instead they got one of his cocky students.

 **Chapter 6 : Hanbin & Donghyuk - Backhugs and Headaches - **The headache was probably a bit worse than Donghyuk thought, if Hanbin was willingly seeking comfort.

 **Chapter 7 : Hanbin & BLACKPINK (+Bobby) - Purr-tty Kitty -** The power went out at the YG building, except Hanbin just wanted to sleep.  
While waiting for Bobby to pick him up, he seemed to be taken in by an unlikely group. 

 **Chapter 8 : Hanbin & Jaewon - I’m Feline Fine -** Jaewon didn’t understand how Hanbin did it. He wasn’t like Hanbin, he couldn’t compartmentalize his needs for a few scribbled lines.  
So he called in some backup.

 **Chapter 9 : Hanbin & Bobby - Lap Cat - **Hanbin had been pulling even more late nights than usual, and recording just really wasn’t going well. So Bobby stepped in.

 **Chapter 10 : Hanbin & Chanwoo (ft  Changkyun) - Jealousy - **Recently, Chanwoo had gotten in touch with Monsta X’s maknae. All week Chanwoo has been talking non-stop about the rapper. 

 **Chapter 11 : Hanbin & Jinhwan - Movie Theater Mishaps -** They all knew about Hanbin’s dislike of blood, they all knew why he hated it, but that wasn’t enough for production to change movies.

 **Chapter 12 : Hanbin & Bobby - The melancholy of missing you - **Hanbin didn’t get homesick, because he was always with Bobby. Bobby was his home.

 **Chapter 13 : Hanbin & Yunhyeong - iKON TV Episode 9 - **It was the day for Bobby’s episode of iKON TV, and Hanbin was not looking forward to it.

 **Chapter 14 : Hanbin & Bobby & Hanbyul - Tangled Tails -** Hanbin’s mom was finally able to stop by with Hanbyul, but Hanbin spent most of the visit sleeping. On Bobby.

 **Chapter 15 : Hanbin & Hyung Line - A tough pill to swallow - **Hanbin didn’t feel well. To be honest, he felt like shit. Good thing he had three hyungs that were more than willing to take care of him.

 **Chapter 16 : Hanbin & Bobby & Junhoe & Chanwoo - Nightmares - **Hanbin has a nightmare, Chanwoo finds out a little more about his leader. 

 **Chapter 17 : Hanbin & Bobby & Chanwoo - Choco Cone - **Hanbin gets a bit of a tummy ache and demands cuddles. Bobby and Chanwoo help.

**WORKS IN PROGRESS -** NO PARTICULAR ORDER

Hanbin & iKON - Tiger-Bin

Hanbin & Junhoe - Mile High

Hanbin & Donghyuk - Carsick

Hanbin & Minho & Bobby - Rubberband 

Hanbin & iKON - Songwriter of the Year

Hanbin & Raesung & Jaewon - Up Down Up Up Down

Hanbin & Changkyun (+Monsta X) - Maknae for a Day

Hanbin & iKON - Cat’s don’t always land on their feet  

Hanbin & Yunhyeong - Guilty Conscience

 

* * *

 

 Yes, I have a metric fuck ton of these planned. I’ll post these between chapters of my other fics!!


	2. Jinhwan - Photoshoots and Jacket Piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin tended to stress too much, which led to not getting enough sleep, meaning they got to deal with a sulky and irritable cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one pic of Bin curled up in the pile of jackets that lowkey made me soft yet very sad.
> 
> I try to convince myself that I don’t ship BinHwan but I’m a liar. 
> 
> No warnings for this, just softness.

Would they ever get through a photoshoot without something going wrong?

_No. Probably not._

The current problem, thankfully, wasn’t their fault, but it did cause a few minor delays. They had managed to get all of the group photos out of the way, but only Jinhwan and Hanbin had finished their solo shots, leaving the other five to wait on set.

_Speaking of Hanbin, where was he?_

Hanbin had been very sluggish and quiet for most of the photoshoot, and even before that, but the younger had simply claimed to be tired. Towards the end, the leader had started getting fidgetier and irritable, Jinhwan had even heard him snap at the photographers a few times.

_Tired? More like exhausted._

Jinhwan stood from his chair, planning on searching for the leader, when he spotted a twitching brown tail flicking out from under a huddle of jackets that had been haphazardly piled onto the corner of a couch that had sat just out of his line of sight.

He watched the tail jerk back and forth a few times, recognizing it as Hanbin’s “ _I’m annoyed”_ tail flick.

 _Wait. Is that the “_ I’m annoyed and mad, so don’t talk to me” _flick, or the_ “I’m annoyed and distraught, someone please ask me what’s wrong” _flick?_

The tail continued to twitch back and forth, but Jinhwan was starting to catch onto the sulkiness underlying the movement. It sounded crazy, but learning how to gauge Hanbin’s emotions based on his feline actions made it much easier to help the leader.

Jinhwan walked toward the couch, stopping directly in front of it to wait for Hanbin to acknowledge him. The tail immediately stilled when Jinhwan had gotten within five feet, but the younger stayed curled up under the the jackets.

Breathing out a sigh, Jinhwan attempted to pull the jackets away from Hanbin’s face, but he only managed to reveal a single twitching ear before a hand appeared to bat him away. There weren’t any claws out, so he knew that Hanbin wasn’t really trying to shoo him away, but also didn’t want to let Jinhwan know what was wrong just yet.

Jinhwan sighed again, _felines were so finicky._

He reached up to pet at the exposed ear, but he wasn’t expecting the hiss he received in response to the action and he yanked his hand away in fear of being scratched.

“Bin-ah?” He called, keeping his voice low to avoid spooking the hybrid, “Can you come out and talk to me? Hyung is lonely.”

When Hanbin didn’t respond, Jinhwan attempted to pull the jackets away for the second time, catching the younger off guard and actually managing to succeed in uncovering him.

“ _Oh,_ Bin. What’s wrong?” Jinhwan knew that he wouldn’t receive an answer, but had still asked the question out of habit, “You okay, baby?”

Hanbin was curled into himself in the corner, ears flat against his hair and face pressed against his drawn up knees. Not caring anymore about being scratched, Jinhwan took a seat on the arm of the couch, leg barely touching the younger’s side. The movement had caused Hanbin’s head to snap up, and Jinhwan’s attention was immediately brought to the hybrid’s eyes. His pupils were blown, eyes wide and hyper focused on every movement, dried tear tracks cutting lines through the makeup that was left on the rapper’s face. As soon as Hanbin’s eyes met his own, Jinhwan watched as the younger’s face crumpled before he pushed it against Jinhwan’s thigh.

Having dealt with _many_ different emotions from the kid for many, _many_ years, it was pretty safe to say that all three of Hanbin’s hyungs were fairly good at reading him.

This Hanbin was the “ _I haven’t slept in who-knows-how-long and I’m sad and frustrated,”_ which usually happened to come out during the first few weeks of promotions when they started getting busier. Hanbin tended to stress too much, which led to not getting enough sleep, meaning they got to deal with a sulky and irritable _cat._

 _That’s not all, though._ It was the smaller things, like the barely-there flinch when Jinhwan brought his hand up to run through the short hairs on the back of Hanbin’s neck, or the way the younger had his hands fisted in the material of his pants, the _clutchreleaseclutchreleaseclutchrelease_ motion he tended to do when he was anxious.

“How bad has it been?” He didn’t specify _what_ exactly, but only because he knew that Hanbin would avoid talking about it if he had said the word.

Hanbin sometimes got nightmares, but he absolutely hated talking about them, probably more than he hated having them. He didn’t want to seem _childish_ or _weak,_ not when he was the leader.

He continued to run his fingers through the younger’s hair, debating on whether or not to get one of the other hybrids, or even Yunhyeong, when Hanbin didn’t answer right away.

“I’m tired,” Hanbin’s hoarse voice interrupted his thoughts, “I’m so _tired_.” The admission came with breathless sobs against his thigh, made even more harrowing by the lack of sound. Jinhwan slid from the armrest to sit next to the younger, tucking Hanbin’s head into the curve of his neck and pulling the other into his arms.

“You should have came to one of us,” Jinhwan tried to avoid sounding like he was scolding the younger, but Hanbin had still tensed up and attempted to pull away, causing the vocalist to continue, “Oh no, Bin, you’re not in trouble. We just wish you’d let us help you. You know my door is always unlocked, same with Yunhyeong and Bobby. Hell, I don’t think any of us would mind an adorable kitty to cuddle with,” which prompted a small huff from said adorable kitty, “Always come find me, yeah?”

The two of them continued to sit like that, Hanbin curled into Jinhwan, even if he was a few inches taller than the vocalist, with his tail wrapped around the arm that wasn’t carding a hand through his hair. Jinhwan had talked about random things, keeping his voice soft, while he ran his fingers around the base of two fuzzy, brown ears, attempting to coax the younger to sleep. It had only taken a few minutes to feel Hanbin go slack against him, purrs vibrating against the column of Jinhwan’s throat and hands unfisting from the front of his shirt.

Stylist-noona was going to _kill_ both of them for putting holes in it, caused by Hanbin’s claws, but that was a problem for future them.

Hanbin drifted in and out of consciousness while Jinhwan stayed seated with him. Every time the eldest would get the hybrid asleep, a door would shut or voices would echo in the hallway, snapping Hanbin awake. Jinhwan had found that humming blocked out enough of the unwanted noise, leaving the rapper a dead-weight against his chest.

Bobby had been the first to enter the room. He had greeted Jinhwan with the beginnings of a loud exclamation, before cutting it off once he saw the sleeping leader. Him and Jinhwan continued to talk for a few minutes before the conversation naturally came to a close, and Bobby had slumped against Jinhwan and Hanbin’s tangled legs.

The other four had entered in a much quieter manner (And considering Junhoe was there, that was already a miracle). The shoot conductors had declared a break when the lighting had blown after finishing Bobby’s shoot, raging about some “curse” he had with YG idols.

Upon seeing the golden trio curled up together, Yunhyeong immediately whipped out his phone to capture evidence of the event, with Chanwoo and Junhoe declaring that there had to be some sort of vending machine nearby, and the two were off on their quest.

Donghyuk snorted from his seat, he couldn’t believe he put up with these idiots for as long as he had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Jinhwan has full conversations with himself in his head.


	3. Chanwoo - “I don’t like cats.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo had taken to trying to subtlety avoid Hanbin’s advances.
> 
> Except, maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil ChanBin  
> Dude I don’t know anymore. I made myself cry while writing chapter seven of Perfect so I’m putting that off for as long as possible. 
> 
> No warnings, just maknae-leader love <3
> 
> Also this is set early days!! So before Chanu finds out about the thing I mentioned in Stormy Nights (first fic in the series), but that’s not a big part of this....or at all really lmao
> 
> https://twitter.com/jmhanbinnie/status/1102155061679931393  
> This tweet if you want something s o f t ^^^

_Why did this seem like an intervention?_

“Okay, I called this family meeting because there _seems_ to be a bit of a problem.”

“Uh, hyung?” Donghyuk asked Yunhyeong, “Where’s Hanbin-hyung?”

Yunhyeong sighed, “He’s at the studio, again.”

“Hanbin talked to me last night,” Bobby started, “And I’m kind of worried about something he said.” Bobby turned to look at Chanwoo, “Did something happen between you two?”

_Definitely an intervention._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung?” Chanwoo didn’t know how to tell the others that he had been avoiding the leader for much of the past month, much less _why._  Considering they live in the same dorm, maybe Chanwoo hadn’t been as subtle as he thought he was being with it.

After getting over the initial shock of having a new person in the group, Hanbin had warmed up to him surprisingly fast. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, see how _close_ Hanbin was with the others, but the leader had started acting like that with _Chanwoo,_ too.

It started out around a month ago, Hanbin had been getting touchier with him, throwing an arm around his shoulders or resting his head there (except with Chanwoo being taller than Hanbin, throwing an arm over the maknae’s shoulders was more like draping himself over the youngest), and it was making Chanwoo a little bit uncomfortable. When Hanbin was more distant with him, emotionally and physically, it was easier to ignore the very reason Hanbin made him uncomfortable. But now, Hanbin seemed very eager to initiate skinship with the maknae.

Well, up until a week ago.

With Hanbin wanting to hang all over him, Chanwoo had taken to trying to _subtly_ avoid the other’s advances- ducking out from under the leader’s arm, making an excuse to leave the room whenever Hanbin walked in, always finding a place to sit that wasn’t next to the rapper. Chanwoo hadn’t even thought that Hanbin noticed what he was doing- whenever he moved away, Hanbin would simply curl into the closest person to him and forget all about the missing maknae.

Again, up until a week ago.

For most of this past week, Hanbin would scurry away anytime Chanwoo so much as _looked_ in his direction. The leader had taken to spending even more time in the studio, which was saying something, or sulking in a different room.

“Chanwoo-yah,” Yunhyeong started, “Hanbin thinks you hate him because he’s a hybrid.”

“What? That’s stupid,” He gawked at the elder, “I don’t hate him for being a hybrid, and I’m perfectly fine with Junhoe and Bobby-hyung.” _Hate_ was a very strong word, and Chanwoo meant it when he said it wasn’t because Hanbin was a hybrid. Well, _mostly._

Junhoe raised his eyebrow at him, “So you’re saying that you’re perfectly fine with being in a group with three hybrids?”

He was going to have to explain himself, but now Chanwoo was starting to realize how dumb this whole thing sounded. “Of course!” He looked up to meet Junhoe’s eyes, “I mean- mostly?”

“What part aren’t you comfor-”

“Is it because Hanbin is a cat?” Donghyuk cut off Junhoe, shooting the younger an apologetic look. Chanwoo felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but thankfully everyone had turned to look toward the dancer, urging him to continue, “What? I thought it was obvious? Chanwoo doesn’t like cats, and every time Hanbin would come near him, he scrunches his nose up and gets all weird, but he has no problem talking to Hanbin from across the room.”

Jinhwan was the first to address him. “So...you’re telling me that you’re avoiding Hanbin because you’re afraid of cats?” He said with a note of disbelief in his tone.

Chanwoo rolled his eyes, making Jinhwan throw a slipper at him for being disrespectful, “ _No._ I’m not afraid of cats, I just really dislike them.”

Really really really _really dislike them._

“Okay, well. You’re either going to have to get over your _dislike_ , or you’re going to have to tell Hanbin just why you don’t want to be near him,” Bobby said, and Chanwoo was surprised at how... _not angry_ the oldest hybrid sounded. He was ridiculously protective of the younger two hybrids, so Chanwoo expected him to be a lot harsher with him, but the rapper just sounded tired. “Look, I know adjusting to something like this might take a while, especially because you’ve never been around hybrids much, but Hanbin thinks you _hate_ him. He’s really...sensitive about that kind of stuff, so this will just end with you both being miserable and Hanbin passive aggressively making your life hell.” Bobby stood up, “Fix it.”

And he walked out of the dorm.

Chanwoo sat there gaping, he wasn’t expecting any type of confrontation about such a silly matter as not liking cats.

“We have the day off tomorrow. Jinhwan and I planned an outing down by the river. It might be a little chilly, so dress warm. I’m gonna pack some lunch, so if you want something specific, tell me now,” Yunhyeong said, directing the last part at Junhoe and laughing when he sees the younger’s ears perk up at the mention of food.

Jinhwan turned to him, “And maknae, that means you’ll have the perfect scenario to show Hanbin that you _don’t_ hate him,” he paused before turning to look at the second oldest, “Did Bin even agree on coming?”

“He said he was busy,” Yunhyeong answered, making Jinhwan scoff,” But Bobby said he was gonna go talk to him after this, meaning Bin will be there.”

The two oldest continued talking while Chanwoo stood up to head to his room. He might as well take advantage of the shower being free while he can, which would also give him a good opportunity to think.

_Maybe it wasn’t such a silly problem? I mean, I guess if one of the hyungs started avoiding me for no reason, I’d feel pretty hurt too._

_I’ll fix it. Tomorrow._

* * *

“Okay, can you carry these two bags and I’ll get the others?”

“‘Course, hyung,” Chanwoo said, moving to grab the two tote bags sitting on the counter.

Yunhyeong had told the others to head down to the river to claim a spot and relax a bit while he finished packing the food up. Of course, as the maknae, Chanwoo had been automatically volunteered as the one to stay back and help.

After getting everything together, they locked up the dorm and left to met with the other five. It wasn’t a very long walk, but Chanwoo was kind of dreading what was awaiting him.

Yunhyeong seemed to pick up on it, “Chanu-ah, it’ll be fine. Just tread lightly, okay?”

He didn’t get the chance to ask the older what he meant by that before Junhoe was all over them, tail wagging as he grabbed the food from Chanwoo and whisked Yunhyeong away to where Donghyuk was setting up the blankets.

Now bagless, he figured it would be a good time to apologize as any- might as well get it out of the way now, right?

It wasn’t hard finding Hanbin. The leader was standing a few meters away from where the blankets were laid out, back facing him as he watched Jinhwan and Bobby play a very over-exaggerated game of frisbee.

Chanwoo watched Bobby jump up to attempt to catch the frisbee, but instead managed to fall on his ass while the frisbee continued to sail past him to where Chanwoo was walking toward them.

He picked up the red disk, calling out a “ _Fetch!_ ” before whipping it back toward where Bobby was still sat on the ground.

At the sound of his voice, Hanbin turned around to face him, eyes widening when he saw Chanwoo looking directly at him. Before the youngest even had a chance to say anything, Hanbin turned back around to walk away in the direction of the other three.

_Ouch._

It must have shown on his face, because Bobby was standing next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, “Now you know how he feels,” He said, patting him on the back twice before running back to Jinhwan to resume their game.

Okay. Maybe he messed up.

* * *

They had spent the day lazing about in the sun, chasing each other and eating the food that Yunhyeong had made. The sun was beginning to set, and they were all winding down on the blankets. Junhoe had a smudge of dirt on his pants from his and Bobby’s wrestling match, and Jinhwan had a red mark on his temple from when the frisbee had smacked into his forehead, but they all still had a great time.

The one problem, however, was that Hanbin was still avoiding him. Chanwoo had made multiple attempts to talk to the rapper, but each time was met with wide eyes, followed by the sight of Hanbin’s fluffy tail as he walked away from him.

Currently, Hanbin was sat next to Jinhwan, complaining about how he was cold and wanted to cuddle but the eldest kept yanking his tail and saying to bother someone else, shooting Chanwoo a look behind Hanbin’s back.

Hanbin huffed, looking around before seemingly deciding on Yunhyeong as his next target.

But before the leader was able to move, Chanwoo called over to him, “Hanbin-hyung,” he said, causing the rapper to look at him. For the first time in days, Hanbin didn’t turn away from him upon meeting his eyes, but did give him the same wide look that Chanwoo had been getting every time he tried to talk to the older. He saw all of the reassuring looks from the other members, urging him to continue, “I have an extra blanket, if you wanted it,” He trailed off slightly, turning to dig in his bag.

When he pulled the blanket out and looked up, Hanbin was still sat by Jinhwan, looking at him with a wary expression.

“ _Go,_ ” Jinhwan whispered as he nudged Hanbin toward him, shooting Chanwoo another look.

In response, Chanwoo held the blanket forward, smiling softly when Hanbin stood up and slowly made his way toward him. He waited for the leader to be stood directly in front of him, “You can sit down, if you want?” He said, patting the spot next to him.

Hanbin raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he sat down by Chanwoo, bringing his legs up to his chest. Chanwoo watched as the other picked up the blanket and pulled it around his shoulders before wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

Giving the hybrid time to settle, Chanwoo returned to talking with Bobby about the newest video game he’s been playing, with Junhoe and Donghyuk occasionally chiming in.

Nothing happened for the next 10 or so minutes, until Chanwoo felt pressure against his arm. He looked over to see Hanbin had dozed off, leaning against him.

Almost as if he knew he was being watched, Hanbin’s eyes snapped open and he mumbled a small “ _sorry_ ,” quickly lifting his head off of Chanwoo’s shoulder. When he realized that the rapper planned on getting up, Chanwoo put his arm around Hanbin’s shoulders, pulling the older toward him. At first, Hanbin tensed up and Chanwoo held his breath, but slowly the hybrid had started to lean into him. He could feel Hanbin shivering against him, so he made a split second decision that he never thought he’d do.

Sliding the arm that wasn’t around Hanbin’s shoulders to under his drawn up legs, Chanwoo used all of his strength (and the fact that Hanbin was too surprised to fight back) to lift the other up, blanket and all, and placed Hanbin in between his legs, wrapping his arms around him.

He could hear Hanbin’s small intake of breath, and he was pretty sure he saw Bobby laughing at him from where he was “talking” with the others, but Chanwoo kept his arms around Hanbin.

With the intent of joining the conversation again, Chanwoo tried to ignore the cat ears tickling his neck, as well as the fact that he had _their leader_ swaddled up and basically in his lap, “But like I was saying, playing against Jinhwan is no fun because he gets all pissy before he even learns the controls.”

“Listen, brat. I don’t get _pissy_ , I just get bored of those stupid games really quick,” Jinhwan huffed at him, “And that’s _‘hyung’_ to you.”

Chanwoo felt Hanbin slowly start to sink into his hold, bringing his head back to lean against Chanwoo’s shoulder. The others continued to talk, causing Chanwoo to almost miss Hanbin’s quiet voice.

“You don’t…” He trailed off, “I- I thought you? You don’t-” Hanbin paused again, and Chanwoo could feel the older teen tighten the grip he had on the blanket, “Hate that I’m a hybrid?”

_You don’t hate me?_

Chanwoo gave the smaller a light squeeze, “Of course I don’t hate it.” He paused, trying to figure out the correct words to use, “Come to my room when we get back? I think I have some explaining to do.”

He heard Hanbin _huff_ at him, along with the mumbled “ _Yeah, you do_ ” that was spoken into his shoulder as the hybrid curled up against him.

Chanwoo unwrapped one arm from around the other to bring his hand up to card his fingers through the brunette’s hair, like he had seen the others do. The response to it was almost instant, as soon as his hand made contact with the rapper’s ears, he felt the deep purr vibrating through Hanbin’s chest.

When he looked up again, the other five were watching him with amusement, and Yunhyeong even had the audacity to drop an “I told you so” at him.

As he sat there, rubbing his fingers over the fuzzy ears, he started thinking.

_Maybe cats weren’t so bad, after all._

Even if he had ended up being the one to piggyback the sleeping leader home, or got stuck getting aggressively spooned by the same sleeping leader when Hanbin refused to let him go.

He may not be the touchiest individual, but there was something about having Hanbin’s forehead pressing between his shoulder blades that was almost comforting? Chanwoo was willing to admit that it wasn’t _horrible,_ at least, and it was much better than avoiding each other.

If only he knew just how touchy Hanbin was going to be with him in the future...

 


	4. Yunhyeong - Energy Drinks and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Energy drinks of any kind were forbidden before performances for a very good reason. Hanbin had broken his own rule, and now he was paying the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you've ever downed a bunch of energy drinks in one go, but like don't do it.
> 
> YunBin to fix chapter six of Perfect.  
> Yes, I am writing chapter seven.  
> Yes, I cried again over it.

There was one song left in their performance and Yunhyeong knew something was wrong with Hanbin.

One glance at his hands showed white knuckles from the bone tight grip and claws scratching silvery lines into the microphone clasped between shaking fingers. It was hard to notice, but Yunhyeong could somehow tell that it wasn’t anxiousness causing the tremble, but something else.

The rapper had been eager for this performance, and it showed throughout the first half, when Hanbin was jumping around with Bobby and Donghyuk on stage. But now, Yunhyeong could see the tenseness in his posture, the way his jaw was clenched, the subtle flush in his pallor, made hard to see under the bright lights of the venue.

Not only that, but Hanbin had taken off the choker that he had been wearing, which was odd. Chokers (or anything around his neck that reminded him of a collar), strangely enough, kept him calm. He claimed the feeling was grounding, even if he was sometimes weird about his neck being touched.

Yeah, something was wrong.

His initial thought was headache, but the younger wasn’t squinting at the lights like he normally would, so Yunhyeong scratched that idea.

Whatever it was, he hoped Hanbin could make it just a few more minutes.

* * *

 

They hadn’t even been off stage for more than 30 seconds when Hanbin had ripped out his in-ear and tossed the microphone to one of the crew before he ran off in the direction of their backroom.

“Give me 15 minutes before coming up.” Not waiting for a sound tech to remove his equipment, he followed much the same routine that Hanbin did before heading after said rapper. Yunhyeong was just barely _not_ running through the halls, passing several doors before finally skidding to a stop in front of their own.

When Yunhyeong opened the door of the dressing room, he was pleased to see it empty of stylists and other crew, but that also meant no Hanbin.

Walking into the room, he finally spotted Hanbin leaning against the wall in front of the bathroom. Taking slow strides up to the younger, Yunhyeong placed his hand on a tense shoulder, “Hey, Bin. You alright? You’re not looking so good.”

And it was true- Hanbin’s eyes were drawn shut, but not squeezed shut like they tended to be when he was anxious- just closed. But, it was the way he had his jaw clamped, taking measured pulls of air through his nose before releasing them through clenched teeth.

“I’m fine- I just-,” The younger didn’t bother looking at Yunhyeong, just breathed out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall, “I drank two Redbulls right before we went out because I didn’t sleep well last night and now I feel sick.”

 _Aish. This kid._ The heavy drink and racing heart probably hadn’t mixed well with all of the jumping around. Energy drinks of any kind were forbidden before performances for that very reason. Hanbin had broken his own rule, and now he was paying the price.

Yunhyeong just had to wait for the crash.

“Do you want to go sit down?” He tried, “Or do you think you’re going to be _sick_ sick?”

At his question, Hanbin opened his eyes to look at him, and Yunhyeong could see the _regret_ in his face. “I don’t-” Hanbin turned to look at the floor, swallowing, “I don’t think so? I just- my heart is racing and my stomach keeps turning, but I haven’t actually eaten anything today. Which is probably not good, but now I don’t think I can eat at all,” He leaned into the hand Yunhyeong still had braced on his shoulder, causing the vocalist to pull Hanbin into his arms. The rapper whimpered against his neck, _“I don’t feel good.”_

_Okay. Looks like that was the crash._

Yunhyeong sighed, rubbing a hand down the younger’s back, “Let’s go sit down, yeah?” He waited for Hanbin’s jerky nod against his shoulder, “Want me to carry you?” No response. “I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?” Second nod. It was a bit tricky, trying to lift the other up from the position they both happened to be standing in, but Yunhyeong managed to get Hanbin lifted on his hip, arms wrapped around his neck and ears tickling the side of his face.

Even after such a tiring performance, carrying Hanbin the short distance to the couch wasn’t extremely difficult. Yunhyeong was able to sit down with Hanbin in his arms, wincing slightly when claws dug into his blazer at the change of position. He pulled his legs up onto the couch so the other would be lying down with him, still in his lap.

After the vocalist had gotten them settled, Hanbin curled away from Yunhyeong, “Why did I _doooo_ that,” he whined, “My heart feels like it’s gonna explode.”

“You’ll feel better in a little bit, Kitten,” Yunhyeong knew that using the pet-name ( _pun intended_ ) with the other was a cheap way to get him to slip, but he wasn’t against playing dirty. He watched as Hanbin’s tail stilled at the use of the nickname, bringing an arm to curl around the other’s chest to pull Hanbin back against his own, “Just relax, baby. Hyung’s got you.”

Hanbin let out a soft _mew_ , and Yunhyeong could feel how fast the younger’s heart was beating. He moved his hand down to rest just over Hanbin’s heart, rubbing gentle circles over the stiff dress shirt while he continued to talk, softly and in the hopes of getting Hanbin to relax against him.

“How about you, me, and Chanu-ah watch that movie you wanted to see when we get home? Or, if you’re feeling up to it, we can make it a movie night?” Hanbin hummed in response, pressing his back flush against Yunhyeong, tail moving up to curl around his own waist, just under the elder’s arm. He could tell that the younger was just on the verge of falling asleep, but not quite all the way under.

Yunhyeong heard the door open and looked over Hanbin’s head to see Bobby peaking in, nodding at the rapper to come in. “How is he?” Bobby asked, moving to sit in front of the couch.

“I guess he had a rough night, so he thought that downing a few Redbulls would fix that, but you see how well that worked.”

“Wasn’t he the one that made the _no energy drink_ rule?” Bobby laughed at Yunhyeong’s exasperated nod, directing his next words at the youngest, “Hey Hanbin-ah, feeling better?” He ran a hand through Hanbin’s hair, stopping to pet each ear, “Everyone is already in the van, wanna go home, Kitty?”

Hanbin didn’t do much other than whine, but he did wrap his arms around Bobby’s neck from where he was laying and let the elder lift him up. In no time at all, Hanbin was once again unconscious, head pillowed on a firm shoulder.

A few hours later would find all seven boys sprawled out around the floor of their living room, freshly showered and all in various stages of wakefulness, a movie quietly playing on the TV.

Both Hanbin and Yunhyeong had occupied the couch, both sets of eyes slowly drifting shut as Yunhyeong continued to rub the hybrid’s back in gentle circles, whispering sleepy jokes as the others talked in the background.

Hanbin was very content with this, curled into his Yunhyeong-hyung’s side, _warm_ and _sleepy,_ surrounded by his family. It didn’t even matter that the movie he was so excited to see had sucked. He was asleep for most of it, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because these are only like 1,300-2,500 words, i can write them in like an hour.
> 
> so expect a lot of these.
> 
> sorry


	5. Junhoe - Pushy Dance Instructors and Creepy Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choreographer they were meant to have wasn’t able to make it, so instead they got one of his cocky students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bc neferpitouzzz said they were a June stan so here ya go. Sorry that it’s bad. 
> 
> Warnings - panic attack and implied past assault  
> (Aka the thing that I referenced in chapter 3 of this and Stormy Nights)

“Okay guys, take it from the top!”

This new choreographer was going to _kill_ them.

They were practicing their new dance today, and Junhoe was starting to get really fucking fed up.

Not only was the choreographer getting on his nerves, but Hanbin was acting bitchier than normal.

 _Whatever._ Junhoe returned to his starting position, watching the instructor lean over to whisper something to Hanbin.

The choreographer they were meant to have, Jaehyuk-ssi, wasn’t able to make it, so instead they got one of his cocky students. He had said his name earlier, something western that Junhoe hadn’t cared to commit to memory, figuring they’d never see him again after this.

The man was tall (Junhoe wasn’t quite sure how he managed to dance with his lanky limbs) and practically towered over the leader, dark slicked-back hair and a smile that looked just a little too wide for his face. Junhoe could see wiry muscles outlining his crossed arms-

Even the way the guy was standing pissed him off.

Hanbin frowned again before rushing away from the choreographer to replay the song and take his place at the front. Whatever this guy was saying to the rapper was making Hanbin act even more annoying than he usually was during practice. Junhoe has been snapped at four times _alone_ , and he’s pretty sure he saw tears in Chanwoo’s eyes for the mistake that was just made, causing them to run through it again.

The music started playing and the small room was filled with the instructor’s counts.

_One and Two. Three. Four. Five and a Six. Seven. Eight._

_One and Two. Three. Four. Five and a Six. Sev-_

“Stop!” The music paused.

_Fucking fuck._

Rolling his eyes, Junhoe rested his hands on his knees, panting slightly as he waited for the poor sucker to get called out.

“Hanbin. Come here.”

Now _that_ was a surprise.

It wasn’t often that Hanbin was the one being called out for a mistake, but it did happen. Junhoe watched as the leader moved from his spot on the right side and walked to stand next to creepy-smile guy, “Come on, I don’t bite,” said the instructor as he moved Hanbin to stand facing him, “Watch my feet.” He repeated the steps again, emphasizing on the quarter beat.

“But,” Hanbin said, “That’s what I did?”

He sounded... _scared?_

Something was wrong.

Joker-face shook his head, and leaned in to whisper something, _again_ , making Hanbin’s eyes widen as he pulled away from the older, in the same way he had before.

Except this time, Junhoe was pointedly listening for what was being said.

_“I thought good pets were supposed to listen to orders.”_

Fuck.

_No._

He was fucking _pissed_. Now he could see the tenseness in Hanbin’s shoulders, the way his hands kept tightening into fists, sharp canines digging into his lower lip. Junhoe felt all of his anger at the leader bleed out as the rapper took several steps back, trying to get away.

Junhoe stalked forward, getting ready to deck the douchebag standing at the front, but someone had beaten him to it.

Bobby had ran to the guy, pinning him against the wall, “ _What do you fucking think you’re doing?”_ he practically growled out, grip tightening at the responding smirk.

Knowing the older had it under control, Junhoe pulled Hanbin against his chest, “Fuck, Bin. Are you okay?” He ran his hand down the other hybrid’s back, “You’re shaking, little one.”

Bobby growled again, causing Hanbin to whimper and push his face against Junhoe’s collarbone. Junhoe looked up just in time to see Bobby plant his fist into the taller man’s jaw.

In the second he wasn’t paying attention, Hanbin had bolted out of his arms and ran into the corner of the room. Both him and Yunhyeong moved forward, but the older stopped as soon as he saw Junhoe heading toward the rapper.

* * *

 

_“I thought good pets were supposed to listen to orders.”_

_Pet. Pet. Pet._

_Hand gripping his wrists. Another yanking at his jacket._

_“I think I’ll take you home. You’d make such a good pet for me.”_

_She’s lying on the ground. Blood. She’s covered in blood. She’s dead._

_She’s dead._

_“Oh that one? She whined too much. But you, you’re a quiet little thing, aren’t you?”_

_Scared. So scared._

_“I bet I could make you scream.”_

* * *

 

Junhoe dropped in front of Hanbin, pulling the rapper’s hands away from where they had been, claws digging at his own arms.

“ _No!_ ” It was barely audible between the rapid breathing and soft cries, but Junhoe heard, catching the older as he pitched forward with a choked-off sob, “Let go,” he cried, trying to pull out of Junhoe’s hold. The shaking was getting worse and the cries picked up in volume. “Let _go._ ”

Junhoe couldn’t let him go. Letting go only meant Hanbin would rake his claws over his skin, or attempt to run away and hurt himself in some other way. He kept his arms around the smaller hybrid, kept Hanbin pulled against his chest, “ _No. Let me go, let go-”_

“Shh, Kitten,” Junhoe murmured, “You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe,” He kept repeating it until Hanbin stopped fighting his hold, sobs taking away his ability to speak, pleas turning into whimpers against Junhoe’s neck. “Just breathe. I’ve got you,” he continued rocking them, peaking past Hanbin’s shaking form to see Donghyuk and Chanwoo busying themselves with cleaning up, and Bobby wrapped around Yunhyeong, with Jinhwan in the middle. It looked like the eldest was crying- Hell, it looked like they were all crying.

That’s when Junhoe registered his own tears, falling down from where he had his face pressed into Hanbin’s hair. “Shhhhhh, it’s okay, you’re ok- _ay,_ ” his voice broke, a dry sob cutting through his words.

Slowly, so slowly, Hanbin’s sobbing tapered off, even if the shaking didn’t, and he breathed out a “ _Sorry”_ into his neck.

“Don’t apologize,” Junhoe whispered softly, voice still thick as he ran his hands over the smaller hybrid’s back. He continued gently rocking them together, even after Hanbin had gone still in his arms. His breathing was still shallow, and Junhoe really didn’t want to move the older just yet.

In the time it had taken the eldest three to clean the blood off of Bobby’s face, Junhoe had gotten Hanbin calmed down and pliant in his hold, making the journey home relatively easy.

Hanbin still wasn’t good with walking home in the dark, but it hadn’t taken much to get the sleepy rapper draped over Junhoe’s back, hood pulled over his ears and covering as much of his face as it could. The dog hybrid could still feel Hanbin’s cold nose pressed against his neck, back warm with the weight of the other.

Upon reaching the dorms, Hanbin had tightened his arms around Junhoe’s neck, “Can I stay with you, tonight?”

As if Junhoe was going to let go of him anytime soon.

While walking into his own room, he had noticed Bobby trailing behind Jinhwan, en route to the eldest’s room. He was happy that the other wasn’t going to be alone, but he was even happier that he got a bedfull of snuggly Hanbin, even if the circumstances _sucked._

Junhoe let Hanbin off his back and on to the bed, watching the rapper slip out of his pants while Junhoe stripped down to only his boxers. “Collar?” He asked, picking up the item in question.

Along with Hanbin having his own set, a majority of the members had a separate collar that usually stayed in their rooms. Junhoe’s was a deep red strip of some silky material, he didn’t know much about the fabric, just knew it wasn’t cheap. Of all things, there was a small _6_ pendant hung from it, the word _June_ etched in the metal.

He didn’t quite understand Hanbin’s like of collars, personally hating the constricting feeling, but he wouldn’t question it. Plus, Hanbin had a _great_ neck, and it looked even nicer with the ring of maroon around it.

Hanbin nodded in response to his question, tilting his head to let Junhoe slip the collar on before pulling the younger on to the bed with him.

Out of all of them, Junhoe ran the hottest, something Hanbin happened to be _very_ pleased with. He knew that the cat hybrid’s favorite spot to nap was curled up on top of his chest- not that he was complaining about that.

Having Hanbin’s weight pressing directly down on him wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite, actually. Junhoe had learned to get used to sleeping on his back, even if he much preferred sprawling out on his stomach.

Again. Not that he was complaining.

Even if it meant laying on his tail for hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil JunBin pic to make it slightly better
> 
> Stop reading these they’re bad
> 
> (Also I swear I’m working on Perfect)


	6. Donghyuk - Backhugs and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headache was probably a bit worse than Donghyuk thought, if Hanbin was willingly seeking comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi back at it again with the Kitty Bin fics bc they’re my favorite 
> 
> Imma write a few more separate ones soon, probably after I put ch 7 of Perfect up
> 
> Anyway, here have some DongBin

“Hyung, stop pacing.”

Donghyuk moved so he was stood behind Hanbin, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and effectively halting his movements.

Hanbin didn’t look up from his phone, instead his fingers turned even more frantic as he tapped at the screen. “Not now, Dong. I’m busy.”

They were waiting to have a meeting with YG and a few of the other important people from the company, Donghyuk wasn’t too sure, he wasn’t exactly the most well versed in that department.

He knew Hanbin worried a lot about these meetings, especially when they were sprung up on them like this. It gave them all memories of pre-debut, but it gave Hanbin memories of countless meetings that seemed to only pick out his inadequacies and ignore his accomplishments.

Donghyuk felt a small shudder run through him, just thinking about how Hanbin was when he returned from the conference about the New Kids ‘flop.’ The week following that had been one of the quietest their dorm had ever seen. Hanbin barely spoke, and when he did it was always something cynical. The tense silence kept all of them quiet, not knowing what to say. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it had been Jaewon to snap the leader out of his mood. As the only other male cat hybrid at YG (Jennie scared Hanbin), Jaewon and Hanbin had a special connection with each other.

Hanbin gave a little _huff_ in his arms, tail uncurling from around his waist and moving to wrap around Donghyuk’s as he leaned back against the younger. Whenever one of them held him, or were being held by him, Hanbin tended to wrap his tail around whatever body part that he could reach, usually arms or waists. They’ve also noticed he would curl his tail around himself when he was scared or just not feeling well, trying to be as unimposing and take up as little space as possible. That was just another quirk that they viewed less as a _cat_ thing, and as more of a _Hanbin_ thing.

Hanbin didn’t like talking about feelings, so they’ve all learned how to pick up on things that could give him away.

Things like the nose scrunch he does when he tried not to cry, or the jerky way his hands moved when he was anxious, or the squinting when he had a headache.

And right now, Hanbin was doing all three of those.

Peaking over Hanbin’s shoulder to try and get a glance at the phone, Donghyuk could only make out something about _deadlines_ before Hanbin turned it off.

“Do you need-”

“Meeting time, boys.” One of their managers exited the room, raising an eyebrow at the two cuddling in the middle of the waiting room, and the pile of sleeping bodies that consisted of the other five strewn across the couches, but ultimately chose to say nothing.

* * *

 

The meeting had been a relatively short and painless talk summing up their recent variety show appearances, as well as discuss potential ones, but one Public Relations representative had taken the opportunity to throw out insults that had been poorly-veiled as concerns.

_Maybe Hanbin going on that show would be a bad idea, send Bobby._

_He should have known better than to say that with all of the media training we’ve put him through._

Or Donghyuk’s personal favorite,

_You should have stuck to the cool persona, rather than acting as you have been. Ratings would have been much better._

Now, that last one he _knew_ to be false. Their fans loved the shift between Leader B.I and Pabo Hanbin, there were countless tweets and YouTube videos to prove that.

Hanbin had brushed off the comments with a civil nod, looking every bit the cold leader he used to try to portray himself as.

Hanbin hardly said anything for the rest of the meeting, only speaking when asked about his thoughts on a specific show they had recently been on, but otherwise remaining quiet. The silence continued on even after the meeting had ended, everyone else tense and unsure of how to approach the situation.

From an outside view, Hanbin seemed distant and angry, unwilling to even look at them.

But for them, it was all to obvious in the slight raise of his shoulders, ears occasionally twitching with the effort not to drop them flat against his hair, hands balled into fists to avoid wringing them together. The insecurities were choking him, keeping him from speaking.

They were all back in the waiting area, having to wait for the managers to finish up with the meeting before heading out. Deciding to bite the bullet now, rather than wait for one of the others to do it or for Hanbin to lash out, Donghyuk walked over to where Hanbin was seated.

The rapper didn’t look up at him, instead continued to scroll through his phone with shaky hands. Hanbin was sat forward far enough in his seat that Donghyuk could squeeze behind him if he really tried, but instead the dancer chose to perch on the armrest of the chair.

Still not being acknowledged, Donghyuk decided to risk his hand by combing his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, trying to keep the pressure light to avoid aggravating the headache he was certain the hybrid had.

Rather than hissing or pulling away, Hanbin leaned into the touch, locking his phone and letting his head fall to rest on Donghyuk’s thigh.

Still, no one spoke.

Donghyuk was thankful the others were staying quiet and ‘minding their own business’, even if he could see the worried eyes peeking over phone screens.

He brought his fingers to Hanbin’s temple, applying gentle pressure before going back to the sweeping motions. Hanbin’s eyes fell shut, weight against Donghyuk’s thigh increasing slightly as the rapper let go of some of the tension in his body.

“Do that again,” Hanbin murmured, shifting his head to give Donghyuk a better angle. The headache was probably a bit worse than Donghyuk thought, if the leader was willingly seeking comfort.

“This?” He asked, moving his fingers back to Hanbin’s temple.

“Hmmm, yeah,” Hanbin breathed out, “Feels nice.”

The small huffs of air that Hanbin let out at every pass of his fingers soon turned into a gentle purr, the vibrations felt against the dancer’s leg.

Donghyuk smiled at how cute Hanbin was, even when he wasn’t trying to be. Both him and Jinhwan had a natural _preciousness_ about them, but the eldest usually tried to act like he didn’t. Hanbin used to hate being called ‘cute’, always believing that the fluffy cat features would stop people from taking him seriously as a rapper, but over time had grown to accept that being _cute_ sometimes didn’t mean he wasn’t _fierce_ other times. He knew how to make words hurt more than his claws, but he was still learning not to default to either when he got upset.

“Is he asleep?” Bobby whispered.

Donghyuk could hear the little snores coming from the rapper, so he nodded at Bobby. Hanbin falling asleep that fast was a good thing, just for the fact he didn’t have to deal with the headache.

“Thank god, I was worried I was gonna have to drag him away from the studio. He asked me to help him fix a track, but I’m fucking exhausted, and it looks like he is, too.”

They were all beat, it had been a surprisingly busy week for them, not enough time to recover from jet-lag before being thrown into schedules.

Hanbin shifted against him, making both Donghyuk and Bobby freeze in fear of waking him up, before letting out a small huff of air and pushing his face against Donghyuk’s leg.

He had stopped the gentle rubbing when Bobby started talking, and even asleep, it seemed Hanbin wasn’t pleased about that.

They still had a good twenty minutes left, probably, and Donghyuk was more than happy to continue until they could leave, maybe even after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love DongBin.  
> Oh look that one pic is from one of the too many times Hanbin looked like he was going to pass out at an airport :))) I’m fine
> 
> Bobby is going to end up in a lot of these. Like a lot. Sorry not sorry


	7. BLACKPINK (+Bobby) - Purr-tty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power went out at the YG building, except Hanbin just wanted to sleep.  
> While waiting for Bobby to pick him up, he seemed to be taken in by an unlikely group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m almost done with chapter seven of Perfect I swear it’ll be up soon
> 
> Idk why I did this but here y’all go

_ Cold. _

_ Dark. _

_ What...time...was it?  _

_ Why was it so cold? _

Hanbin blearily blinked his eyes open, letting his shitty excuse for night-vision adjust to the dark room. 

_ Studio. Dark. Cold. Power outage? Tired. Jiwon? Want Jiwon. _

Part of him wanted to go back to sleep, but between the chill in the room and the eeriness of the dark, Hanbin just wanted to go  _ home. _

_ God, _ he hoped that whatever he had been working on wasn’t fucked, but even if it was, he was honestly too tired to care in that moment.

Fumbling around for his phone before managing to locate and unlock it, Hanbin flinched at the bright light of the screen as his eyes caught a text from Jiwon. 

It was from a few minutes ago, and was probably what had woken him up. The text wasn’t too long, just a short message explaining the power cut and that Jiwon was going to pick him up.

The time showed that it was just after 1 AM, meaning that Hanbin had only been working for a few hours before he fell asleep. That was a little weird, normally he could hold out for a few more hours before crashing, but maybe he was just more tired than he thought he was.

He was embarrassed that Jiwon felt like he had to come pick him up, but at the same time incredibly grateful that he wouldn’t have to go home alone. He still didn’t feel comfortable being alone at night, and it usually led to him just staying overnight in his studio if it got too late. 

Speaking of, he should probably get up to wait for Jiwon, that way the elder wouldn’t have to stumble through the dark to find his studio.

_ Fuck.  _ He was so tired.

Breathing out a sigh that ended up sounding a bit more like a whimper, Hanbin stood from his desk chair, wincing when he felt a number of joints click. He barely remembered to grab the rest of his things before heading out, almost forgetting to lock up.

No matter how well he knew the building, and night-vision be damned, Hanbin kept his phone flashlight on while walking to the practice rooms. He had left his jacket in there earlier, and there was no way he was leaving without it.

“Oppa!”

Hanbin jumped, ears back and hissing on reflex at the bundle of energy rushing towards him. When he recognized who it was, he placed his hand over his chest, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

“Oppa? Are you okay? What are you doing out so late? Well, I guess you’re here pretty often, so you might be wondering why  _ I’m  _ out so late. Oh! The power went out while we were getting ready to leave, can you believe it? All of the sudden,  _ BOOM!  _ Everything’s dark. Well, it wasn’t really a boom, but it-”

“Lisa!” Jisoo called, jogging up to meet them, “You’re gonna talk Hanbin-ah’s ears off,” She reached up to tug on one of Lisa’s pointed ears, “Such a hyperactive puppy. No more sugar, just sleeping, okay?” Lisa giggled and Jisoo turned back to Hanbin, giving him a soft smile, “Are you heading out now?”

Rosé and Jennie joined them, and Hanbin was finally able to calm himself enough to answer Jisoo’s question.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah,” Hanbin stuttered, he wasn’t very good at talking to pretty ladies, and he was still slightly on edge from the scare Lisa had given him, “I’m waiting for Ji- uh, Bobby-hyung.”

_ “Awww, _ is he picking you up?” Giggled Rosé, prompting Jennie to tap her on the back of the head, “What? It’s  _ cute.” _

The multitude of voices was a bit overwhelming, even if he was constantly surrounded by noise with the other six members of iKON, but he was used to that noise, and (usually) found it comforting.

Plus, he wasn’t all that close with the four girls, never really having time to interact outside of award shows and a few other times. He felt the most comfortable around Jisoo, having spent the most time with her. Not only that, but she was also older than him, meaning he didn’t have to worry about acting friendly unless she initiated it.

Jennie also happened to be older than him, but Hanbin was always slightly put off by the other cat hybrid, she was pretty  _ and _ intimidating. 

“Would you like us to wait with you?” Jisoo asked.

“T-That’s fine noona, I’ll be okay.”

Jisoo blushed, “No really! We’re waiting to be picked up, anyway. Let’s go back into the practice room, though. My feet are killing me.”

Not giving Hanbin any time to protest, both Rosé and Lisa grabbed his wrists, gently pulling him towards the room. 

Rosé had pushed him to sit on one of the benches in the room, claiming the seat next to him while Jisoo flanked his other side. Jennie chose to lean against the wall, talking quietly with Lisa, who had chosen to sit on the floor in front of them.

“So Hanbin-ah, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” Hanbin said, pulling out his phone to text Bobby his updated location, “Trying to get some songs tweaked before-” 

His words were cut off by a yawn, the kind that was so strong it made your jaw click and vision go black, before he blinked. Once. Twice.

“What...was I talking about, again?”

The confusion laced in his tone brought a giggle out of Lisa, the noise making Hanbin startle slightly. He was really tired, and now that he was sitting down again, he didn’t know if he’d actually be able to get back up.

Rosé and Jisoo continued to talk to him, but Hanbin was barely thinking about what he was saying before it actually left his mouth.

If he was more conscious, he’d be absolutely  _ mortified _ with himself, but right now his thoughts were muddled and consisted of  _ sleep,  _ not to mention how nice Rosé and Jisoo’s voices were, the soft tones just made him even sleepier.

_ Sleep. Sleep sounded good. Ji-hyung will be here soon. And then home. And then sleep. _

Hanbin’s head fell against Jisoo’s shoulder, making her jump slightly before stilling in an effort not to wake the younger idol.

“Uhhhh,” Jisoo looked towards the other three, “Help?”

Lisa and Rosé shared a look, the two maknaes grinning at their shared thought.

By the time Bobby had gotten there, Hanbin was still fast asleep on Jisoo’s shoulder. 

Bobby was shocked to see the four girls there, but even more surprised that Hanbin was sleeping on the eldest.

“Jisoo-noona, I’m really sorry about this,” Bobby said, bowing in front of them.

“Oh please, it’s fine,” Jisoo giggled, “And I think we should be the ones apologizing.”

It was then that Bobby noticed the sparkly pink bow clipped in Hanbin’s hair, as well as a slightly bigger one on his tail.

Oh, and lip-gloss.

Bobby promptly bursted out laughing.

“Kimbap,  _ shhhhhhhh,” _ Hanbin whined out, turning his head into Jisoo’s shoulder. The tone caused the five that were awake to coo at him, even Jennie finding the action particularly adorable.

“Thank you for staying with him,” Bobby bowed again before moving to kneel in front of the sleeping hybrid, “Hanbin-ah, time to wake up.”

The responding  _ mewl _ he received caused Rosé to make some kind of cross between a snort and a giggle before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

“NiNi-unnie, why don’t you make cute sounds like that?” Lisa asked, pouting at the older girl.

Jennie  _ huffed _ at the Pomeranian hybrid, “Because I’m not cute, I’m  _ sexy,” _ she said in English, accent tripping Bobby up slightly with translating.

Hanbin lifted his arms towards Bobby, making the older rapper laugh. He knew that Hanbin was going to hate himself when he remembered all of this tomorrow, and he knew that the girls were never going to let him live this down.

”Put your jacket on, you dummy,” Bobby said even as he slid the material over Hanbin’s arms, zipping the hoodie up.

He lightly tugged on Hanbin’s hands, letting the younger rapper fall forward against him as he hoisted him up, standing up slowly to keep his balance with the added weight.

“Seriously, thank you. Will you be okay getting home?”

“Our ride should be here in a few minutes,” Jisoo smiled, “You should probably get him back, though.”

Lisa giggled, “And tell him to keep the bows. He looks very  _ purr-tty  _ like that.”

“I’d much rather know the name of that lip-gloss.”

His cheeky comment pulled another laugh from the group, Jennie reaching into her purse to pull out said lipgloss, “All yours,” she tossed the tube to him.

Bobby was just barely able to catch it, and he was about to give it back when he saw Jennie’s suggestive grin. He matched the grin with one of his own, choosing to pocket the item, knowing full well that Hanbin was going to murder him when he found out.

Speaking of Hanbin.

Sharp teeth pinched the skin of his neck before pulling back, leaving a sticky mark from the gloss, “Ji-hyung. Home. Sleep.  _ Now.” _

“Okay, okay. Let’s go home, Kitten.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrrt skrrt  
> I’ll post an actual Double B one okay I just wanted this up
> 
> Look how soft Bobby is for him sob sob


	8. Jaewon - I’m Feline Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewon didn’t understand how Hanbin did it. He wasn’t like Hanbin, he couldn’t compartmentalize his needs for a few scribbled lines.  
> So he called in some backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OneBin are the cutest fight me.  
> Ultimate BroTP
> 
> Chapter eight of Perfect is on its way!! Hopefully won’t be longer than a week but who knows with me :)
> 
> (Also I’m sorry but I breathe Double B)

“Hanbinnie, stop glaring at your notebook,” Jaewon said, wrapping his arms around the younger hybrid’s shoulders and resting his chin on Hanbin’s head, “You might make it angry.”

Hanbin tried to shake off Jaewon’s arms, but ultimately gave up after a few failed attempts, letting the other play with the plain black collar he was wearing. They had gone out to lunch (at 5PM...) and then spent the next 8 hours cooped up in Hanbin’s studio. Jaewon was starting to feel restless, his legs were cramping from being stuck in the same position and he was kind of hungry again. He wasn’t like Hanbin, he couldn’t compartmentalize his needs for the sake of scribbling down a few lines of a song that would probably get scrapped.

_ “Hyuuung,”  _ Hanbin whined, “I can’t get the words to match the beat.”

Jaewon looked down at the notebook filled with scribbles and messy writing, “Just do what Bobby does and don’t bother following the beat.”

At the mention of the other rapper, Jaewon felt Hanbin’s shoulders tense up under his arms. Bobby had gone back to Virginia for the funeral of a family friend, having flown out just under a week ago. During that time, Hanbin moped around his studio, around the dorm, around the practice rooms. 

The  _ second _  day of Bobby being gone, Hanbin had pissed Junhoe off so bad that the singer had made him tap-out with  _ whatever _ those two did behind closed doors. When Hanbin had shown up yesterday, after a few days recovering from  _ that, _ Jaewon had immediately freaked out over the sight of the younger rapper covered in bite marks and finger-shaped bruises. Hanbin assured him that he was fine and he just pushed Junhoe too far, but he thoroughly deserved what had happened. 

Jaewon wanted to say that the whole scenario sounded kind of like  _ abuse, _ but then Hanbin started talking about how it was the best fucking he had even gotten from Junhoe, literally about to give him a  _ play-by-play _ of what happened, and Jaewon had to slap a hand over Hanbin’s mouth to shut him up.

He didn’t understand the dynamic between those three (those  _ seven, _ really), but he wasn’t about to judge, not when it made Hanbin so happy. 

And who knows, maybe him and Jennie might try something like that.

Actually, probably not. Jennie would definitely have way too much fun with that, and Jaewon just wasn’t about to get pegged by his girlfriend, that just wasn’t his style. 

Hanbin’s head hit the table with a dull  _ thunk,  _ sound muffled by the notebook underneath his forehead, causing Jaewon to sigh.

“C’mon, you big baby, let’s take a break.” No response. “Just a few minutes, okay? You’re starting to go cross-eyed and you’re just gonna work yourself into a migraine.” Jaewon hauled Hanbin up by his arms, dragging him over to the couch in the room. 

“Jaewonnie, I feel fine. Just let me finish that song,” Hanbin pouted up at him, but not actually getting up from where he had sprawled out on the couch, “And then I’ll take a nap or something.”

Jaewon knew that Hanbin should just go home, but he had noticed that Hanbin would rather pull an all-nighter or crash in his studio before walking back alone. 

He pulled out his phone, typing out a few quick texts before looking back a Hanbin, “Or you can take that nap now. Don’t you have an early schedule?”

Hanbin just pouted even harder, but let Jaewon pull his shoulders down so Hanbin’s head was resting on his thigh. 

His phone  _ pinged _ with a notification, followed almost immediately after by Hanbin’s phone ringing.

“Bobby-hyung is facetiming me?” Hanbin mumbled, clicking answer on the call.

_ “Hanbin-ah, do you miss me or something?”  _ Came Bobby’s greasy voice from the small speakers, and a toothy grin to match,  _ “It’s what, like almost 2 AM there? That means sleep time, Kitty.” _

“But hyung, I wanna finish this song before you get back. Wait- Did you jus’ get out of church? Is your mom there, lemme say hi.”

While Hanbin was saying a quick greeting to Bobby’s mom, Jaewon took the opportunity to pull a blanket over him, hearing Hanbin’s words start to slur. 

_ “Okay, okay, give me my phone back,”  _ Bobby whined,  _ “Anyway, I’m flying back tomorrow morning, so I should be back sometime Friday for you? The time zones still confuse me.” _

“Bu’ you’ll be all jet-laaagged. All you’ll wanna do-” Hanbin yawned, cutting off his words, “-is sleep.”

_ “We can sleep together. And maybe not sleep. I heard all about what you and June did, so don’t think you’re off the hook with that one.” _

Jaewon snorted at that, causing Hanbin to whack his knee and turn the pout up at him.

Hanbin continued to talk with Bobby, words growing quieter and more slurred until the phone just slipped out of his grasp and fell onto the couch.

_ “Is he out?” _

Jaewon picked up Hanbin’s phone, holding it up to his eye level. “Yeah, finally.”

_ “Will you set an alarm on his phone so he doesn’t wake up late?” _

“Of course, and I texted Yunhyeong after I messaged you so he knows Hanbin’s gonna stay here,” Jaewon answered, carding his fingers through Hanbin’s hair.

He knew that Bobby used to get jealous over how clingy Hanbin could be with him, but Jaewon had done everything he could to convince the slightly younger rapper that he was very much straight and very much not attracted to Hanbin in that way. Bobby seemed to accept that, even pushing Hanbin to spend more time outside of the studio with him.

Hanbin liked being so close to another cat hybrid, he tended not to interact with many, even if they were one of the more common species of hybrids. He said that having Jaewon around felt the closest to having an actual brother, made him feel a little more normal.

After ending the call, Jaewon gently moved Hanbin’s head off of his lap, tucking the blanket around the sleeping hybrid and watching him curl around one of his Pikachu plushies. He took care to set the alarm and plug the phone in before giving Hanbin’s ears one last pet and exiting the studio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin kept pestering June until he got what he wanted wink wonk :)  
> (I’m currently writing this as we speak...I’m already 2k into it and I’ll be posting it as a separate story in the series sometime soon yeet)
> 
> Edit: The June fic is posted under chapter two of Attention~


	9. Bobby - Lap Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin had been pulling even more late nights than usual, and recording just really wasn’t going well. So Bobby stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love Double B with everything in me. 
> 
> For RingaLinga~ Have some Hanbin on Bobby’s lap~~~ I don’t know what I’m doing anymore~~~~~

“Seriously? You were so far off-key, _again._ Can you please take this seriously, for once in your fucking life?”

Recording wasn’t going well.

To the others, it was obvious Chanwoo was doing his best, but he was singing in a range he wasn’t as comfortable with. Donghyuk was too, and it had even taken _him_ a few tries before he got it good enough for Hanbin.

“You can’t expect us to get it perfect on the first run,” Jinhwan said, narrowing his eyes.

They didn’t _understand._ They had to be _better._

Chanwoo’s teary eyes meant almost nothing to him, he had made the kid cry enough times that it hardly phased him anymore, not like this, anyway.

Hanbin had been pulling even more late nights than usual, trying to get this album set done in time for their deadline. He started out really pleased with all of the songs, but the more he listened to them, the more he hated the way the sounded, the way they made him feel.

And he especially hated how they were sounding sung by the others.

It wasn’t an unheard of thing, in fact, it was pretty common that a certain song style just didn’t fit one of the others’ vocals, and there were even some songs that Hanbin or Bobby didn’t rap in, just because it wouldn’t _fit_ the tone.

But right now, right now none of it sounded good. When Hanbin played the demos to Tablo, the older man had grinned at him and said they were a real winner (he hated being called that) before joking about how they’d sound even better when they were sung by actual vocalists, rather than Hanbin’s nasally and half-hearted excuse of singing.

He was so fucking _frustrated._ If this didn’t work out, the whole album would be a bust.

Just as he was about to snap something he’d definitely regret back at the eldest, Bobby moved to stand in front of him, grabbing his hands and stopping him from digging his nails into his palms like he had been doing.

“Let me try?” Bobby asked, but it was less of a question and more of a request.

Hanbin hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Bobby’s capabilities, but him and Bobby had two very different ideas of _good enough._

Bobby liked raw energy, Hanbin needed perfection.

Bobby ran his thumbs over the marks on Hanbin’s palms, thankful they were shallow and not bleeding. “C’mon, you can watch the whole time. Stop me if you don’t like something I’m doing. Just, just let me help, you need a break.”

It annoyed him just how _calm_ Bobby was, and then it hit just how irrational he was being. It was easy for Hanbin to be blindsided by his anger, frustration, _desperation,_ and shove everyone’s feelings under the rug, especially his own.

Feeling the fight fizzle out, Hanbin was left with a weary skepticism and an anxiousness that always seemed to plague him when they were preparing for a new comeback.

But he wasn’t going to get any of this done without snapping. He knew he wouldn’t.

This was his limit, and he just had to accept that he had reached it.

Hanbin nodded, practically able to hear Bobby’s smile as the older rapper squeezed his hands before letting them go.

His hands felt too cold now, but Bobby pulled one of the desk chairs up next to his, rolling Hanbin’s slightly to the right to make room for the both of them.

Bobby did his thing with the recording, looking over to Hanbin every so often to make sure the leader approved of what they were doing. After getting Chanwoo done, they still had Yunhyeong, Jinhwan, and Junhoe’s parts left, the two rappers having recorded their parts earlier.

Mid-way through the recording, Hanbin pawed at Bobby’s arm, making the older rapper remove his headphones to look at him. “You need something, Hanbin-ah?” He asked, aware of how quiet Hanbin had been for the past few minutes.

Hanbin shook his head, but then proceed to push Bobby’s chest to be flush with the back of the chair before plopping himself down in his lap, rubbing his face against Bobby’s hair before curling up.

Bobby could hear Junhoe’s snorts through his headphones from where the second youngest was in the recording booth, and if he were to look at the others, he’d see the scowl slip off Jinhwan’s face and Donghyuk’s dopey grin.

“Comfortable?”

Hanbin didn’t respond, just pressed his cold nose against Bobby’s skin, tail swishing against the side of his chair a few times before curling around Bobby’s arm.

Bobby could feel Hanbin shaking slightly against him, nothing major, just small and sporadic shivers. “Cold or anxious?” He asked quietly, as to not be heard by the others.

“No. Yes. Both. Tired.” Hanbin muttered, snaking his cold fingers under Bobby’s jacket. Now that most of his annoyed feelings had dissipated, he just wanted to sleep. Bobby really was too good for him, kept him grounded and level-headed.

“You’re wearing a t-shirt, dummy. Where’s your jacket?”

Hanbin honestly didn’t know. He had stripped it off when he was first starting to get frustrated, feeling himself start to overheat. That had been a few hours ago, before the others had even gotten there, and it was pretty safe to say that he had cooled down.

He still hadn’t moved from where his face was pressed against Bobby’s neck, but then he felt a warm material being draped over him. It smelled like Jinhwan and was warm and cozy and _soft._

That was honestly the final push, and he hummed out his thanks to the vocalist and snuggled farther into Bobby’s lap, pressing a kiss against the elder’s neck and feeling one being placed against his hair-line.

One of Bobby’s hands wrapped around his waist, fingers slipping under his shirt and thumb rubbing the skin just above the elastic of his pants.

“Hanbin-ah?” Bobby asked lowly, slipping under the material ever so slightly.

Hanbin hummed again, too far gone to actually answer.

“Are you wearing...the panties I got you?...”

Normally Hanbin would have answered, teased Bobby into getting hard before leaving him to deal with it himself.

Except he was already asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need iKON friends
> 
> Also I just finished 5k of JunBin porn and idk when I'm gonna post it, but it'll be in the Kitty Bin verse bc this is honestly my fav.
> 
> And who doesn't love subby bratty kitty Bin?


	10. Chanwoo (ft. Changkyun) - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently, Chanwoo had gotten in touch with Monsta X’s maknae. All week Chanwoo has been talking non-stop about the rapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Monsta X. Changkyun is my bias. 
> 
> What can I say, I have a type ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hanbin wasn’t sulking.

He _wasn’t._

He was just...thinking.

“Changkyun-hyung, how could you miss that!”

He just didn’t understand why Chanwoo thought that the maknae of Monsta X was _so_ great.

Recently, the two had gotten in touch through a mutual favorite game, and then further bonded over their shared birthday and other similarities.

All week Chanwoo had been talking non-stop about the rapper.

_Changkyun-hyung is so smart. Changkyun-hyung is so weird. Changkyun-hyung is so funny._

_Did you know that Changkyun-hyung joined his group’s survival show last, too?_

_Changkyun-hyung is such a great rapper, his English is so good!_

_He’s a cat hybrid like you, but he’s cuter._

Hanbin. Didn’t. Care.

So what if Changkyun was a better rapper, so what if Changkyun was cuter than he was, so what if Changkyun was funnier than him?

“Oh, nice kill!”

He was just tired of hearing Chanwoo’s shouts echoing through the dorm. Nevermind that his headphones were right there, or that he could just close his door.

He should go in there and tell Chanwoo to be quiet.

Hanbin got up, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down past his knuckles as he made his way to the maknae’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking, knowing that Chanwoo wouldn’t hear him, choosing instead to just walk in.

“Yah- If you’re a cat, then why do your hyungs call you Kkukkung?” Chanwoo laughed, noisily clicking his mouse.

_“Don’t ‘yah’ me. And Minhyuk-hyung and Wonho-hyung say I act more like a dog than a cat.”_

Hanbin cleared his throat, and then he did it again, louder, when Chanwoo didn’t notice him.

“Did you need something, hyung? Because right now Changkyun-hyung and I are mid-game.”

Hanbin’s eyes narrowed, fighting the urge to say something biting, “Yeah. Keep it down. You’re being distracting.”

“Oh, sorry,” Chanwoo said, not bothering to take off his headset or turn to look at him, “I didn’t think I was being that loud, I’ll try to tone it down.”

That’s not what he wanted at _all._ He wanted Chanwoo to stop playing completely.

 _“Is that Hanbin-ssi? Hello!~”_ Came Changkyun’s slightly muffled voice, Hanbin could only hear it through the headset due to his heightened sense of hearing, and he assumed the same went for the other cat hybrid.

Now he just felt awkward.

_Don’t be rude. Don’t be rude._

“Uh, hi Changkyun-ssi.” Was he older than Changkyun? He was the maknae of Monsta X, so Hanbin was probably older than him, right?

Speaking of, Changkyun had his own group, what did he need Hanbin’s maknae for?

Hanbin felt the jealousy rush back. It was just Chanwoo and him in their dorm today, and Hanbin wanted to watch a movie with the maknae, but Chanwoo had said he already made plans with _Changkyun._

“Chanu-ah, spend time with me,” Hanbin pouted, no longer caring about sounding whiny as he shook the back of Chanwoo’s chair.

Chanwoo swatted his hands away, “I’m busy.”

Hanbin did feel kind of hurt at that, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He would just have to bother the younger until he paid attention to him.

_“If you need to go, I understand-”_

“No, hyung. Hanbin-hyung is just being annoying. He’s jealous because I like you more than him,” Chanwoo scoffed, “Hey! That was my kill, you jerk.”

Did Chanwoo really like Changkyun more than him?

Hanbin wouldn’t blame him, if he did. Changkyun was cuter, and funnier, and probably nicer to Chanwoo. Maybe Hanbin shouldn’t force Chanwoo to spend time with him, if he was that annoying to be around. He didn’t want to go back to when the maknae had ignored him for a month, that really _hurt._

If Chanwoo didn’t want to be around him, Hanbin wouldn’t torture him with his presence.

Before Hanbin could stop it, a sob tumbled out, and he slapped a hand over his mouth but the damage had already been done.

With reflexes faster than either of the two cat hybrids possessed, Chanwoo muted his microphone upon hearing the noise and ripped his headset off, spinning his chair to face him.

“I was just joking, hyung. I don’t like Changkyun-hyung more than you. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings,” Chanwoo said, face ernest as he looked up at the hybrid.

Hanbin willed his eyes to stop watering, and he bit down on his lip to stop another sob from escaping.

“I’m- Wait. Is that my sweater? I’ve been looking for that everywhere!”

Oh no. The tears started welling up even faster, and Hanbin tried to walk out of the room but Chanwoo’s hand latched on to his wrist, yanking him back. He ended up losing his balance, sprawling onto the youngest’s lap and winding both of them.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry, please don’t cry, please,” Chanwoo panicked, wrapping his arms around the rapper. Hanbin usually stayed away from him when he was upset, not wanting Chanwoo to see him like that. Donghyuk was barely younger than Hanbin, and was protective enough that he practically forced Hanbin to give in to his coddling. Junhoe was not only a hybrid, but was physically bigger than Hanbin, as well as just being closer, so Hanbin never shied away from seeking comfort there.

If Hanbin stealing his sweater was any clue, the rapper had probably been jealous of how much Chanwoo had been gushing over Changkyun the past few days, and now Chanwoo felt bad.

“I can stop playing, if you want, and we can watch that thing you wanted to see?”

Hanbin shook his head, shoving his face into Chanwoo’s neck and trying to curl up as small as possible, “Already over. You can keep playing your game,” he mumbled, knowing he should stop bothering him but at the same time wanting to soak up the attention.

“Do you wanna stay here?” Chanwoo asked, adjusting Hanbin to be sat in between his legs on the seat, rather than in his lap.

Hanbin nodded, and Chanwoo put his headset back on, unmuting the microphone, “Changkyun-hyung? Are you still there?”

There was a small clatter in the background of Changkyun’s mic, _“Shit- God, you scared me.”_

“Sorry,” Chanwoo snickered, not at all sounding sorry, or surprised at the rapper’s English curse word, “Is it okay if Hanbin-hyung hangs out with us for a little before you have to go?”

_“Of course. Hanbin-ssi, Chanwoo-ah tells me a lot about you. He really looks up to you.”_

Hanbin’s eyes widened slightly. Did Chanwoo really talk about him?

“Yah! Be quiet!”

_“I look up to you, too, Hanbin-ssi. You’re a really good songwriter.”_

Was he blushing? He was definitely blushing.

He felt Chanwoo nudge his side with his arm, fingers still clicking away at his computer.

“Ah, t-thank you. And just Hanbin is fine…”

_“In that case, call me Changkyun, or Kyun, or I guess you could call me hyung if you really wanted to.”_

Hyung? Was Changkyun older than him?

“Changkyun-hyung’s birthday is the same day as mine, so he’s older than you, but same year,” Chanwoo clarified, whispering into Hanbin’s ear.

Changkyun and Chanwoo continued to play, bantering back and forth in an easy tone. The more he listened, the more Hanbin understood just how easy is was to like the other.

He found out that him and Changkyun also had a fair bit in common. They were both rappers born in the same year, and both cat hybrids with personalities that didn’t match their ‘resting bitch face’. They had planned to exchange numbers, with Chanwoo acting as the middle-man.

Hanbin got tired of following the game they were playing, too many characters and controls, and he had left his phone in his room, so he chose to just close his eyes and lean back against Chanwoo’s shoulder.

Even with all of the noise, Hanbin still managed to fall asleep, wrapped up in not only Chanwoo’s missing sweater, but also his arms.

_“Aish- Minhyukie-hyung, staaahp- Sorry, I have to go. HyuuUuuung, leave me alone. No! Stop tickling me. I’ll see you. Bye!”_

Chanwoo blinked at Changkyun’s sudden departure. He was thankful the squeals hadn’t woken Hanbin up, the rapper still breathing out small huffs of air against his collarbones.

Now that he wasn’t focusing on the game, Chanwoo was now realizing just how tired _he_ was. It wasn’t late, not even slightly, but maybe now was the time for an afternoon nap.

Hanbin was already on it, so maybe Chanwoo would just join him.

Trying to make the shift as easy for himself as possible, Chanwoo rolled his chair up next to his bed before trying to move the sleeping leader onto it without disturbing him, or throwing out his own back.

That was probably a sign that he should start working out.

But first, nap time.

 

* * *

 

“Chanu-ah?”

“Hm?”

“My maknae.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Hanbin with sweater paws. 
> 
> Also there are so many pics of Chanu with his arm on Bins shoulders or waist m crying 
> 
> There will be another chapter that ties into this one, and would y’all be into a MX Hybrid fic?? Like, I wanna write for them but so many things have already been done.  
> It’s a lot easier writing for iKON imo
> 
> (But go check out the JunBin smut I just posted, second chapter of Attention)


	11. Jinhwan - Movie Theater Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all knew about Hanbin’s dislike of blood, they all knew why he hated it, but that wasn’t enough for production to change movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m writing Perfect. I swear.  
> Chapter nine is like 1.5k done haha oops. 
> 
> I love Kitty Bin

_Let’s film you guys watching a scary movie,_ they said.

 _It’ll be fun,_ they said.

They _lied._ Jinhwan was _not_ having fun.

He wasn’t _scared._ Of course not. The movie was just really...stupid.

Another person was killed on screen, blood splattering _everywhere_ as _everyone_ screamed.

The film was ridiculously gory, and Jinhwan glanced over at Hanbin to see how the younger was doing. They all knew about Hanbin’s dislike of blood, all knew _why_ he hated it, but that wasn’t enough for production to change movies.

Hanbin had his hood pulled as far down over his eyes as he could make it go, and Jinhwan actually recognized it as the hoodie Junhoe was wearing earlier. He couldn’t see Hanbin’s hands because of how long the sleeves were, but Jinhwan was almost certain they were balled up in fists underneath the material.

Bobby had wanted to be sat with Hanbin, but instead both Jinhwan and the leader had been put in the back. Chanwoo, ever the smart one, had said that they would have the least funny reactions, and Hanbin would probably just sleep through the whole thing, giving them a bit more cover than the other five.

 _“Pssst,_ Hanbin-ah,” Jinhwan whispered, trying to get the rapper’s attention.

It worked, Hanbin looking over at him in confusion. His face was paler than normal, even in the dark of the theater, and Jinhwan was already noticing the beginning signs of a headache.

He pushed the divider up that was separating their seats. They were in one of the nicer theaters, the kind with the loveseats that reclined with the push of a button.

Them cuddling in the back wouldn’t be weird, thankfully. Jinhwan was pretty sure Chanwoo was sprawled over Bobby and Yunhyeong, and Donghyuk had his face planted against Junhoe’s back.

Jinhwan lifted an arm towards the cat hybrid, “Come here.”

Hanbin wasted no time scurrying over to the eldest, hood slipping down as he plastered himself against Jinhwan’s side.

He chose the wrong moment to glance at the screen, looking up just as a girl’s head was ripped off. Hanbin had to muffle a gag against the sleeve of Junhoe’s hoodie, squeezing his eyes shut as he begged his body not to start panicking.

He felt so sick, practically able to smell the blood. He didn’t want to be there, knew he’d have nightmares for _days_ after this.

Jinhwan pulled the hood back up, placing his hand on the back of Hanbin’s head underneath the fabric and pressing the younger’s face against his neck. Hanbin brought his hand up to fist in Jinhwan’s jacket, the eldest lightly running his fingers through his hair.

The sound of someone’s neck snapping echoed through the theater, and Jinhwan winced as Hanbin’s claws poked into his chest.

“Hyung, if I have to keep watching this, I might actually throw up,” Hanbin said, cringing at another _snap._

Jinhwan kind of felt the same, “Just breathe, you can stay like this for the rest of the movie, okay?”

Hanbin nodded, taking a slow breath but still flinching at the next scream, “Jinani,” he whimpered, forcing himself practically into Jinhwan’s lap, “I don’t wanna be here. I don’t wanna be here. I really, _really_ don’t wanna be here, hyung.”

There wasn’t much Jinhwan could do to fix that, but he could at least try and keep Hanbin as calm as possible.

“I think we’re only half-way through, do you think you can make it?” Jinhwan asked, rubbing a hand along Hanbin’s side.

Hanbin let out a sad _mewl,_ pushing his nose into the curve of Jinhwan’s shoulder. He didn’t want to sit through this movie. It was gross and stupid and made him feel sick.

Jinhwan made sure to keep Hanbin’s head turned away from the screen, one hand slipped under his (Junhoe’s) hoodie as he drew mindless shapes on the rapper’s lower back, going to his fail-safe tactic of humming softly to drown out the noise.

The movie plot steadily declined, not that it was very good in the first place, so Jinhwan was perfectly content with focusing on Hanbin, rather than the screen.

Every scream or loud sound still startled the hybrid, but it was noticeably better than it had been.

“Thank you,” Hanbin whispered, finally able to relax slightly against the eldest after a few tense minutes.

“Always.”

Jinhwan was perfectly happy not being the stereotypical mathyung, but moments like this when he was able to offer comfort and security to one of his brats really meant a lot to him.

With Hanbin almost entirely on top of him, it was starting to get _slightly_ difficult for him to breathe, but it also offered a distraction from the movie, and for that Jinhwan was grateful.

Plus, sleeping Hanbin was the cutest Hanbin.

No scowling, no growling, no hissing, no scratching.

Just little nuzzles and soft purring.

Like a cat.

A stubborn, loud, overgrown cat.

Jinhwan continued to run his fingers along Hanbin’s back, lightly tracing random shapes until he was certain the rapper was asleep against him. 

Even if the movie was stupid, this was nice.

Just the two of them cuddling in the back of a movie theater, surrounded by more of their screaming friends.

Okay, so maybe they were a bit closer than was ‘acceptable’ for filming, but they were both dressed in dark colors, and there was barely any light at the back of the theater.

And the people that decided this was a good idea could go fuck themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my twitter @YGgetanAttitude  
> I stan basically every group, just say you’re from ao3 and I’ll actually reply lolol


	12. Bobby - The melancholy of missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin didn’t get homesick, because he was always with Bobby. 
> 
> Bobby was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Double B at 3 am for y’all
> 
> Mainly for the lovely Meloncolli~  
> “I would love to see a soft chapter where Hanbin is cuddling and sleeping with Pooh because he misses Bobby. Maybe his boyfriend comes home and catches him and decides to spoil him with kisses.”

By the time Bobby got back, the dorm was quiet and dark. His flight was a little later than he meant, and none of the others knew about his return. He wanted to come back a day early to surprise them but that had backfired slightly, leaving him to sneak both his jet-lagged body and noisy luggage through the door without waking the other three that were most likely sleeping.

After he dropped of his stuff, Bobby considered texting Hanbin to see if the younger was still awake, or at the studio. Even if he felt exhausted, he knew that Hanbin would get sulky if Bobby didn’t let him know he was back, and he highly doubted the cat hybrid was actually asleep.

Bobby somehow managed to get into his room with minimal accidents, other than running into the wall once when he turned the corner too sharp, and he was left alone in his equally dark, and equally quiet room.

Well, quiet save for Junhoe’s snoring rumbling through the dorm.

No matter how nice flopping onto his bed and sleeping for the next 12 hours sounded, Bobby was now pretty set in his plan to find Hanbin.

Except, maybe he didn’t have to?

Looking closer, Bobby could make out a small lump curled entirely under the covers of his bed, and the only one of them that could sleep like that was Hanbin.

Kicking off his jeans and hoodie, Bobby attempted to climb into his bed without waking the intruder, keeping his movements slow and his breathing soft. He pulled back the covers slightly, just enough to expose Hanbin’s messy hair, Bobby’s dark purple collar fastened around his neck and shoulders uncovered- the cat hybrid curled into a ball around a small plush toy.

_Wait._

That was his small plush toy.

Hanbin had his face smushed against Bobby’s Winnie the Pooh bear, having been left behind on accident while packing.

Not only that, but Bobby was pretty sure he could see the sleeve of one of his hoodies, the item probably lying under the sleeping rapper.

Well, at least this meant Bobby could actually just flop on his bed and sleep.

Still trying to avoid waking Hanbin, Bobby attempted to lie down next to him, skin barely brushing as he quietly tried to situate himself.

Apparently, that was all it took for the younger hybrid’s eyes to snap open.

“Hyung?” Hanbin sleepily mumbled, eyes soft and half shut.

Bobby grinned at him, knowing that Hanbin would barely be able to make it out in the dark, “Hey Kitten, didya miss me or something?”

Hanbin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked down at the stolen items, blushing lightly as he turned away from Bobby.

_Sulky, sleepy kitty._

Laughing, Bobby scooted forward until his chest was against Hanbin’s back, the younger’s fluffy tail lightly tickling his abs before it wrapped around its owner’s waist. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Thought I was gonna have to drag you out of the studio,” Bobby joked, lightly peppering kisses on the fading marks on Hanbin’s shoulders.

_That just meant he could add more later._

Hanbin hummed softly, pushing back to be flush with Bobby’s chest, “Headache. Missed you.”

“Feel better now?” Bobby’s voice lowered even more, breath fanning out against the nape of Hanbin’s neck, pulling out soft giggles as he continued to press kisses over the exposed skin.

“Yeah, now that you’re back,” Hanbin sleepily mumbled, “Always feel better when you’re with me.”

That made Bobby smile, leaning up on his elbow to trail the kisses up the back of Hanbin’s neck, across his jaw, the right side of his face, temple, anywhere Bobby could reach in his position.

Hanbin hummed again, little huffs of air escaping with each kiss, “Ji-hyung, _stahp._ Go shave if you-” A yawn, “If you wanna do that,” He huffed, sleepily.

Bobby relented, knowing that Hanbin was referring to the scraggly stubble lining his jaw, probably scratching sensitive skin.

Instead of shaving at 3 in the morning like suggested, Bobby slid up slightly before pulling the younger hybrid back against him, letting Hanbin turn himself around to curl into Bobby’s chest.

“I love you,” Bobby said, voice soft and earnest in the barely moonlit room, lightly scratching his nails against Hanbin’s scalp.

 

Hanbin’s voice got caught in his throat, words not quite able to come out as a familiar warmth flooded his chest, the loud purring managing to catch him off guard.

Unlike Bobby, he didn’t get homesick very often, after having lived away from his family for almost a decade.

Hanbin didn’t get homesick, because he was always with Bobby.

Back when they were trainees, and it just felt like them against the world, Bobby used to say how it was just a radiating ache, a _pull,_ that always reminded him of why he was doing it. It was a tether.

Hanbin understood, he did, just never felt it quit as bad as the elder. Every time he saw Hanbyul, she seemed so much taller, so much more grown _,_ than the last time. But that was different.

He only ever felt the tug in his chest that Bobby described whenever the bunny toothed, cat eyed, dog hybrid was away.

Bobby was his home.

Hanbin could feel the steady beat of Bobby’s heart under his palm, the soft breaths lightly grazing one of his pointed ears, one arm curled around his upper back, the other lightly rubbing over his hip.

It made him feel cozy.

_Safe._

He yawned again, trying to avoid sinking his claws into Bobby’s bare chest as his eyes watered from the force of it.

“Go back to sleep, Bin,” Bobby mumbed, placing one final kiss on the top of his head, already sounding like he was seconds away from letting go of his last few strands of consciousness.

So Hanbin did just that.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar cologne that he had missed so much before letting it go.

He was asleep in seconds.

 

Bobby missed being able to pull Hanbin into his arms.

Going home was always a bittersweet feeling.

It meant spending time with his mom, his family.

But it also meant leaving another.

It was hard not to notice just how quiet everything seemed without the six other knuckleheads he loved so much. It was hard not to notice how much he missed the fluffy ears tickling his neck, the tail that always tangled itself with his own, soft purrs vibrating against the column of his throat.

“Thinking too loud. Stop,” Hanbin ‘growled’ against Bobby’s collarbone, even if it was far too whiny to really have any effect, “Go to sleep.”

_Whiny, bratty kitty._

_His whiny, bratty kitty._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. There it is.


	13. Yunhyeong - iKON TV Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day for Bobby’s episode of iKON TV, and Hanbin was not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iKON TV Episode 9 is my favorite of the episodes okay okay
> 
> But in the beginning Bin was all quiet and bleh and it made me vvvv sad

Waking up that morning, Hanbin just didn’t feel well.

He didn’t feel sick _,_ per say, but he felt _off._

He had originally tried to seek out Jiwon, but the older rapper wasn’t there. Hanbin figured that meant it was the day for Bobby’s episode of iKON TV, and he was not looking forward to it.

The bucket hat had been an afterthought while getting ready. The more time he spent vertical, the worse he felt. Knowing that he probably looked like shit, and that there would be cameras on him all day, the hat had seemed like an obvious choice.

He knew that the fans would probably pick up on how quiet he was, but he really had no energy to try and act like he wasn’t seconds away from falling over.  

They were heading to a room to do a viewing for one of the earlier episodes they had filmed, but Hanbin just wanted to go back to sleep. He vaguely registered Chanwoo’s hands on his back, guiding him into the room, and he was thankful that the maknae wasn’t making a big deal about it and drawing attention to him.

His original seat between Jinhwan and Chanwoo on the bench wasn’t helping, either. He felt hot and crowded, and at one point he was pretty sure Jinhwan had put his arm around his back to stop him from tilting too far. They were only a few minutes into the episode before the constricting feeling became too unbearable. He felt too hot and too cold and too crowded and he just had to leave.

Thankfully, no one had followed him out of the room, production telling everyone to stay seated and that they would cut that part. He just needed air.

The other five were already worried about their workaholic leader, but didn’t want to make it too obvious while filming. They all figured it would be better to let it go, and just make sure Hanbin rested when they got back.

Hanbin joined them again after a few minutes outside of the room, staff having to come collect him from where he had been leaning against the wall. He ended up being seated at the end of the bench this time, which was a lot better than before, but the others kept screaming at whatever Bobby was saying now on the screen. His eyes were blurry and his ears were ringing too much, folded back and hidden under the hat in hopes of lowering the sensitivity.

He was barely awake for the move from the room to the van, and why the fuck was he being handcuffed? He vaguely remembered Bobby having a mask on from that one movie, but what did that have to do with this?

Him and Jinhwan were the first in the van, the eldest waiting for the cameras to switch to the next members arriving to talk to him.

“You okay?”

Hanbin only shrugged in response, he didn’t trust his ability to open his mouth without letting out a strangled-cat noise, and there was _no way_ he was ever going to let a camera catch him like that. There were enough moments of Junhoe randomly barking and growling at one of them, they didn’t need Hanbin’s dying cat sounds added to the mix.

Plus, Junhoe’s were funny, Hanbin’s were just whiny and annoying.

By the time all six of them were seated in the van, Hanbin had pulled the front of his hat down as far as it would go, trying to block out everything. He felt a little hurt, hearing what his ‘sin’ was, but he knew it was for comedy purposes, even if it was true. He was just sensitive, right now.

After their ‘sins’ had been aired, Hanbin could finally just zone out.

Well. Zone out _more_ than he already had been.

He was seated between Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, and he was grateful that the two eldest weren’t being fussy over him like they normally would be, had the cameras not been there.

Still, Yunhyeong had placed a fleeting hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze before pulling it back.

Against his better judgement, Hanbin let his head fall to rest on Yunhyeong’s shoulder, his still-cuffed hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt until his brain checked out enough for all of the noise to just _go away._

Yunhyeong and the others felt right in their worry. Hanbin was refusing to talk, which meant that he was already toeing the line of slipping. They had to be careful with what they said or did, trying to avoid anything that would give him the final push over the edge. Hanbin was really against letting that happen on camera, and Yunhyeong knew that production wouldn’t cut it out if it did happen. The fans were dying for a chance to see him like that, especially after Yunhyeong had accidentally caught Hanbin purring on a live, and constantly asked one of them to _cat-_ ch him off-guard (pun super-intended.)

 

Production had made Hanbin switch the black bucket hat to a ball cap to show his face more, but he just looked _gross_ and the light colored cap squished his ears back uncomfortably.

Finding out that the person with the most points at the end got to go home first was the _only_ thing keeping him upright. He also had finally managed to speak, but he kept his voice low and toneless to avoid it cracking.

When Bobby had come out to meet them, his eyes immediately fell on Hanbin. The leader was quiet and just looked exhausted. Thankfully, though, the cat hybrid had gotten a burst of energy for the dance-battle and the scavenger hunt. During the coin hunt, when Bobby had chased him down and tackled him, he had snuck a few extra coins to Hanbin, even though the rapper was already one of the leading members.

(Him and Hanbin had also switched caps, mainly because Bobby knew Hanbin liked the smell of his shampoo, and would probably find at least a little comfort in the familiar scent.)

Hanbin and Yunhyeong were the first two that got to go home, and they were both very pleased with that for two different reasons.

Hanbin just wanted to go home and _sleep,_ and Yunhyeong wanted to make sure Hanbin actually got to sleep, preferably with him.

After they had made it into the van, a total of four seconds had gone by before Hanbin promptly plopped his head back on the elder’s shoulder. The angle was kind of uncomfortable, but Yunhyeong would rather he actually managed to get some sleep before worrying about his shoulders hurting.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Yunhyeong asked, keeping his voice at the same level as Hanbin’s quiet murmur.

“Probably not gonna be very fun to watch,” Hanbin yawned against his shoulder, bringing his hands up to wipe his eyes, “But I just wanna sleep.”

“We’ll be home soon, Kitten,” he said, reaching up to remove the hat and comb through the drowsy hybrid’s hair, “And I’m sure the fans are going to find you especially adorable doing those dances. Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep, baby.”

“‘Kay. Wake me...when we get back,” and then Hanbin was finally asleep.

It was still pretty early. Yunhyeong was probably going to have to force Hanbin to shower, probably with him, and then attempt to get him to eat something before he passed out again. The other’s be damned, they could make their own food.

 

* * *

 

Hanbin snuggled closer to Yunhyeong, it being a rare occasion when he let the other brush his tail, but only because Yunhyeong pampered him in the bath.

He had heard some of the others come back, but no one had stopped by the upstairs dorm, giving the two of them almost complete silence.

The _off_ feeling from that morning hadn’t completely disappeared, but it was a lot more manageable now. Some days he woke up and things just felt...wrong.

Things like the press of his blanket against his skin or lights that burned a little too much, not quite a headache but not _not_ a headache. He didn’t feel sick, but he also didn’t _not_ feel sick. It was disorienting.

Yunhyeong was nice to be around when that happened. A quiet voice and soft hands, always knowing when to _soothe_ and when to gently coerce him into opening up.

Plus, forehead kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pics are screenshots from part 1 or the episode  
> 5:27 he’s lead by Chanu  
> 5:34 sitting in the middle (not shown)  
> 5:40 not there at all (not shown)  
> 5:47 Bin is at the end with Dong  
> 12:24 leaning on Yoyo


	14. Bobby & Hanbyul - Tangled Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin’s mom was finally able to stop by with Hanbyul, but Hanbin spent most of the visit sleeping. On Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Double B so soon? Sure. 
> 
> Also I’m writing a soft Double B porn fic (lmao) that I’ll probably post within a week, so expect that. 
> 
> Chapter ten of Perfect is done but it’s vvv bad and I don’t want to post it

“Hanbin-ah.”

_Go away._

“Don’t swat at me you little brat.”

_Shhhhh. Sleep time._

“You need to wake up, Bin.”

_Like fuck I do._

“Your mom is here and you’re naked.”

 _“Oh shit-_ I’m up, I’m up.”

* * *

 

Hanbin’s mother had been planning to stop by with Hanbyul for just over a month now, but schedules kept conflicting and there was never any time. Today had been the only day it would work, so they had planned to just stop over for a visit.

The not-so-fun thing was that Hanbin was fucking _exhausted._

It wasn’t the weary, bone-deep exhaustion he was used to, however. It was the kind that left you feeling drained, but very satisfied with what you had been doing. It was a good tired, reminded him just how great it felt to be so pleased with something he created. He poured his soul into what he did, and even if he felt empty because of that, it was worth it.

“You look so tired, baby. You need to stop working yourself so hard,” His mother fretted, smoothing his bed head and pulling a smile from him. He missed her.

He let her do her _mom-_ thing, worrying about him because he doesn’t take care of himself and scolding him for his poor sleep schedule.

“It’s almost dinner time, what were you doing asleep? If you sleep now, you won’t get any sleep tonight, not to mention you need to eat. This is why you should- Are you even listening to me?”

“Good luck, I’ve been trying to get him to fix his sleep schedule for years,” Bobby said with a cheeky grin, walking into the living room to throw himself on the couch by Hanbin, who was already back asleep.

Almost immediately, Hanbyul climbed out of Hanbin’s lap to _plop_ directly onto Bobby’s, “Is oppa sick?”

Bobby looked at Hanbin’s sleeping face, taking in the circle glasses almost falling from his nose, bright yellow band-aid plastered to his cheek, and really just how young he looked like this. He looked healthy, tired, but healthy. “No, Byul. Oppa is just really sleepy.”

“Oh, well then I’m sleepy, too.”

Hanbyul moved to be sitting in between the two rappers, curling into Hanbin’s side and pretending to sleep. The movement had startled Hanbin awake, blinking a few times before seeming to remember what was happening.

“Did I...fall asleep?”

His mother just laughed at him, gently chiding him for dozing off like an old man while she was talking to him, prompting a sheepish laugh from the cat hybrid.

The three of them continued to talk for the next hour or so, Hanbyul playing with both Bobby and Hanbin’s tails while stories were swapped.

“Oppa, your fur is tangled,” Hanbyul pouted up at her older brother, tugging on a knot and pulling a small wince from him.

“Yeah, I didn’t have time to brush it before I fell asleep.”

Or for the past few days.

Normally Hanbin would goad either Jinhwan or Donghyuk into doing it for him. Both Bobby and Junhoe were used to the rougher fur of their own tails, Chanwoo didn’t like the fur getting everywhere, and Yunhyeong just took too fucking _long._

But recently he just hadn’t gotten the chance to bother one of the others, and anything past basic hygiene was too far down on his list of important things right now. Washing the fur was already annoying, detangling it once it started to get matted was even worse.

Hanbin’s mom dug around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out a small brush that she often used on her own tail. Hanbin got the cat features from her, but his fur was much fluffier than his mother’s sleek grey and black.

The brush was passed over, and the conversation picked back up as Hanbyul combed the knots out of her brother’s tail, face schooled in concentration as she tried to be as gentle as possible.

Both Bobby and Hanbin’s mom shared a look, something fond and full of _love_ as Hanbin slowly started to slump against Bobby’s side, Hanbyul still curled between them as she got drowsier, too.

It was crazy, how much of Hanbin was already so noticeable in Hanbyul, from the sharp eyes to the even sharper tongue. Bobby was surprised that she hadn’t inherited the feline traits, too. She’d make a cute cat.

_Maybe almost as cute as her brother._

**_Click._ **

Bobby looked up in surprise at the flash of light, blinking the spots from his vision as he finally focused on Hanbin’s mom.

“It was too cute not to take a picture, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“...Send it to me...please?”

“Already did.”

To be fair, it _was_ a ridiculously cute picture. Hanbin curled against Bobby’s side while the older rapper was smiling at the Han-siblings. Bobby very much planned to make it his new phone background.

Maybe he could frame it and give it to Hanbin to join to the collection of Hanbyul photos he had in his room.

“Thank you,” Hanbin’s mother started, grabbing the brush from her sleeping daughter to finish brushing out Hanbin’s tail, “For looking after him. I worry a lot about how he’s doing. If he’s taking care of himself. It helps, knowing you all care so much about my baby. So just, thank you.”

“I just want him to be happy,” Bobby murmured, running his fingers through Hanbin’s messy hair, “And he takes care of us, too. We’d be lost without him.”

There were very few things that Bobby _wouldn’t_ do for Hanbin. Or any of the others, for that matter. They were his family.

“Well, Byul and I should probably get going soon. I would wake him up to say bye, but I doubt he’d even remember it,” She laughed, gently plucking the sleeping Hanbyul from between the two boys, “I’ll try to visit soon. Take care, Bobby-ah. Don’t forget to visit your own parents, too.”

* * *

_“Jiwon.”_

“Hmm?” Bobby looked down to see Hanbin still slumped against his side, meaning the younger rapper had mumbled Bobby’s name in his sleep.

_“Love you.”_

“I love you, too, Kitten.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want my babies to be safe
> 
> Also Hanbin’s hair makes me s o f t


	15. Hyung Line - A tough pill to swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin didn’t feel well.
> 
> To be honest, he felt like shit.
> 
> Good thing he had three hyungs that were more than willing to take care of him.

Hanbin didn’t feel well.

To be honest, he felt like shit.

It wasn’t anything too bad, but the painful coughs, fever, and raging headache mixed with the exhaustion he had been feeling for the entire  _week_ wasn’t exactly doing him any favors.

They had all been on a pretty tight schedule, but they had finally finished their last meeting, and Hanbin couldn’t wait to pass out in the car and force one of the other’s to carry him back into the dorms.

Somehow he managed to hold it together for most of the day, but about halfway through the conference, he ended up having to excuse himself to avoid continuously interrupting with his coughing.

They were finally on their way back to the van, and Hanbin was pleased that the others were all being suspiciously quiet, considering he felt like his head could explode at any given moment.

The quiet didn’t last for very long when Hanbin stumbled slightly just as they walked out of the building, tail not quite able to balance him enough, leaving Bobby to loop an arm around his waist, “I gotcha, Bin.”

From that moment to getting in the car and then driving into the dorms, Hanbin’s brain was too busy trying to test out a bass line for a song he would probably try to write after this, to really think about anything other than Yunhyeong’s soft hands skimming over his skin.

Getting out of the van did vaguely register, but all Hanbin could piece together was the feeling of Bobby’s hands trying to lead him out before quickly giving up and just lifting him out of the seat, making him cling to the older rapper and press himself against the warmth at his side.

The walk inside was completely lost to Hanbin, curled up in Bobby’s arms, both sweating and shivering from the fever.

He did, however, know when Bobby tried to lie him down on the bed (couch?) and he stubbornly clung to the older hybrid, not wanting to be left alone in his feverish haze.

Bobby was whispering something to him, soft tone calming him even as Hanbin couldn’t quite string together the blurry syllables to form words, but then he was lying down on the couch (bed?) making him whine in distress before the hands were back to petting at his hair and Hanbin realized he was fully pressed against Bobby’s chest, whine dying down.

Another set of hands started prodding at his face and Hanbin tried to swat them away until Bobby gently grabbed his wrists, leaving the owner of the small hand to press it against Hanbin’s forehead, and he pushed against the coolness, murmuring out a soft  _“Jinan-’yung”_ as he was finally able to place the owner of said hands.

He barely had enough sense to muffle a cough into the sleeve of his hoodie, but Hanbin was still somewhat aware that coughing on Bobby wasn’t a good idea, so he muffled each one into the fabric, not able to catch his breath until several minutes after.

Bobby’s hand was lightly squeezing the back of his neck, and the feeling calmed Hanbin enough that he was finally able to steady his inhales (ironic considering the hand around his throat).

“Collar,” Hanbin mumbled, word muffled against Bobby’s chest.

“Bin-ah, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Yunhyeong asked as he ran his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, pushing it away from his too-warm forehead. “It might hurt your throat more.”

“Don’ care. Wan’ it.”

Hanbin couldn’t tell how much time had passed between his slurred demand and the small hands  _(Jinhwan,_ his fuzzy brain supplied) slipping one of his collars around his neck.

Even without opening his eyes, too sensitive to the light, Hanbin was still able to place exactly which one it was. The collar was the softest one he had, the light blue one that Donghyuk had recently bought to keep in his room on the rare occasion the hybrid sought him out, leaving Hanbin to believe they were in the downstairs dorm.

He didn’t bother to struggle when he was forced to sit up with Bobby, just whined again as he was propped up against the elder’s chest.

“Shhh, Kitten. Just for a little bit,” Bobby cooed, lightly rubbing his hands over Hanbin’s arms, “You just need to take some medicine and then you can go back to sleep, okay? It’ll help the headache.”

 _God._ How Hanbin wanted the throbbing in his head to go away.

So he nodded, letting Yunhyeong (Jinhwan?) push a small pill past his lips, obediently swallowing it with the water that followed. After a few small sips, Hanbin deemed it  _good enough_ and pushed the hand away, curling back into Bobby’s arms.

Bobby was warm and solid, making Hanbin even drowsier as his brain shut down.

 

The first time he woke up, Hanbin didn’t know how much time had passed before he blearily blinked his eyes open, vision still not focusing as he let his head fall back against Bobby’s chest.

“You awake?”

Letting out a soft  _mewl,_ voice cracking slightly as the pain in his throat resurfaced, Hanbin pawed at the blanket lying over him until Bobby tugged it down, making the cat hybrid shiver against him.

Bobby’s t-shirt was stuck to his skin, having been under both a feverish Hanbin and a blanket for the past few hours, and he was thankful for the rush of cool air on his skin.

“Want me to get one of the hyungs?” Bobby asked, smoothing his hand over Hanbin’s bare back, mindlessly rubbing circles around the knobs in his spine.

“Wanna shower,” Hanbin mumbled. He felt better than he had when they first got home, but still shitty.

But the sweat was sticking to his skin and rapidly freezing now that the blanket was off and he felt  _gross._

Bobby laughed underneath him, gently shifting both of them to be sitting against the pillows, “Okay, Kitten. We can go shower.”

“And you’ll shampoo my hair?”

“And I’ll shampoo your hair.”

 

The second time he woke up, Hanbin couldn’t open his eyes with how bad everything hurt, instead pushing his face back against the pillow. His fever felt like it broke, but the headache was back, and it was even worse than before.

He remembered falling asleep on Bobby in the shower, meaning the older hybrid probably had to carry him out and dress him, but his head was pounding too hard to feel embarrassed. It wasn’t the first time Bobby has had to do that, and Hanbin doubted it would be the last time.

Letting out a shaky breath, Hanbin almost instantly felt fingers sliding through his hair, stopping at his ears to pet each one.

“Headache back?” Jinhwan whispered, nails lightly scratching at Hanbin’s scalp.

That was when he realized that the pillow was actually the side of Jinhwan’s thigh, the eldest reading a magazine leaning against the headboard.

Hanbin nodded, wincing as he felt the cymbals in his head rattle around at the movement.

Jinhwan made a small noise of pity, “Want to take another tablet? I have them right here.”

With some assistance, Hanbin was able to sit up, quickly taking another pill and downing half a bottle of water before flopping sideways over Jinhwan’s lap.

“Go back to sleep, Bin.”

 

The third time he woke up, it was to Yunhyeong gently shaking his shoulder, pulling him out of a weird dream that involved YG and a miniskirt with a very questionable print, and Hanbin was thankful.

Sitting up, he quickly noticed that he was in his own room, meaning sometime since falling asleep on Jinhwan, someone had carried him up to his dorm and judging by the hoodie he was wearing, his guess was Junhoe.

“I made soup, you should eat before you fall back asleep.”

Still too tired to argue, Hanbin let Yunhyeong slide behind him, making Hanbin lean back against him as he started eating.

The fatigue soon took over the hunger, and Yunhyeong took the half-empty bowl to set aside as he moved the two of them back under the covers, rubbing soft circles on Hanbin’s stomach as he fell asleep again.

Hopefully, he would feel better by tomorrow, but even if he didn’t, he’d always have his hyungs there to look out for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I can’t write fics without Bin being sick or sad. 
> 
> Someone fucking give me fluffy requests oKAY. 
> 
> also go check out my double b porn I just posted lololol


	16. Bobby, Junhoe, Chanwoo - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin has a nightmare, Chanwoo finds out a little more about his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the thing I keep referencing? Yeah. 
> 
> Also something I mentioned in Stormy Nights, this is chanu finding out.

_Don’t touch._

_Stop touching._

_Please, stop touching, Just stop. Can’t breathe. Can’t run. Can’t move. Stop touching, stop it, stop it, please._

_Why isn’t it stopping? It’s not stopping. Not stopping._

_Stop._

**_“Stay quiet, and I won’t hurt you. Yet.”_ **

_Already hurt. Chest. Wrists. They hurt._

_Cold, felt cold. Too hot. Burning. Stop touching, please._

**_“I love watching you struggle like this. But, no matter, I’ll turn you into a docile pet soon enough.”_ **

_Not a pet. Not a pet. Not a pet, stop touching._

**_“You look like a pricey breed.”_ **

_Stop. Stop it._

_Someone. Anyone. Please._

**_“Maybe I can make some money off you, afterall.”_ **

_Please._

**_“I almost want to take you right here, right now, but I’ll wait until I can truly make you scream, my pet.”_ **

_Stop. Stop. Stop, dear God, stop._

_Fight back. Run. Fight back. Get away. Stop touching. Can’t breathe._

_Stop._

_Stop._

_Stop, stop, stop. STOP._

_STOP._

_STOPSTOPSTOPTOUCHINGSTOP_ **_STOP._ **

 

“Hanbin!”

 

_Not Jiwon. Not him. Please, don’t hurt him. Stop._

 

“Hanbin. Hanbin, listen to me.”

 

_Stop. Don’t touch. Please. Please._

 

“Come on, Kitten. It’s me. It’s your Ji-Hyung.”

 

_Ji._

 

“That’s right, good boy. So good.”

 

_Jun._

 

“Yeah, little one. I’m here. You’re safe.”

 

_Safe?_

 

“Just breathe, Hyung’s got you.”

_Ji._

“It’s me, Kitten,” Bobby murmured, “I’m here, you’re safe. It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream. We’re in your hotel room, in Okinawa. We’re over 1,000 kilometers away, far, far away.”

_Not there. Safe._

“Can you open your eyes for me? No? Shhh, that’s okay. June is here, too. Feel that? That’s his hand, petting your ears. Feels good, yeah? Just focus on that, just that. The rest can come later, but for now I need you to just listen to Hyung like you’ve been doing.”

The hand never stopped petting Hanbin’s ears, and the voice never stopped softly talking, guiding him.

“You’re listening so well, such a good boy for hyung. Once you’re feeling a little better, I’ll run you a bath, yeah? And then we can cuddle for a bit. We’ll be with you the whole time.”

 

Sometimes, Hanbin got nightmares.

Sometimes, he would wake up screaming.  He would claw and cry and scream until someone, until Bobby, could calm him down.

Except on the nights they were really bad, too vivid. Those nights he would snap awake, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. Lost in memories, of things that could have happened.

Bobby understood, he did. He had his fair share of nightmares from that night, but never like Hanbin did. 

 

“H-Hyung? What happened?”

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Bobby sighed, lowering his voice so Hanbin wouldn’t hear and watching as Junhoe scooped the cat hyrid into his arms, “Are you okay?”

Chanwoo was staring at Bobby, eyes wide with confusion and terror, holding his hand close to his chest, the other protectively wrapped around it.

“What- What happened?” Chanwoo repeated with a shaky voice, “Why did Hanbin-hyung attack me? I was- He kept mumbling. I was trying to wake him up.”

It was only a matter of time before the maknae found out, and Bobby couldn’t blame him for being so startled.

He looked back, making sure Hanbin was okay with Junhoe, before standing from the bed to reach his hand out to Chanwoo.

“C’mon. We should get that cleaned up.” Before Hanbin saw and freaked out.

The younger took his hand, letting the hybrid pull him up and to the bathroom.

Bobby was silent as he dug around Hanbin’s travel bag for the mini first aid he always carried, until he found the alcohol spray and bandages.

“Hyung? I know I haven’t been with you guys for that long,” Chanwoo started, voice barely audible as Bobby started cleaning the cuts on his hands, “But it’s been almost a year since we met, and I still feel like I barely know anything about Hanbin-hyung. Does he not like me? Is he still upset about what happened last month?”

Chanwoo had thought the leader had forgiven him for that, after spending a night cuddling and talking about why Chanwoo had been avoiding him. He learned to get over his dislike of cats, and found that Hanbin really was a softie when he wasn’t yelling at them during recording.

“No, it’s not that.”

Bobby sighed, picking up the bandages.

“He’s…He’s naturally a secretive person, and he didn’t want you to know, but I think it’s time you do.”

“What is it?”

“You’ve heard about what it was like when WIN ended, yeah? We were all kind of a mess, not knowing what was going to happen. Hanbin was the worst,” Bobby frowned, “We all blamed ourselves a bit, but he was…I mean, I’m sure you could imagine. One night, we were all exhausted, and scared, and Hanbin got into an argument with Yunhyeong-hyung.”

Chanwoo tried to imagine that, but simply couldn’t. Yunhyeong was always the first to give in to Hanbin’s pouting, the first to bend. _Always._

“Hanbin walked out.”

Was that why Yunhyeong had gotten so worked up when Hanbin had disappeared during Mix & Match?

“It was…It was pretty late, and I just had a bad feeling. I tried to follow him, but it started raining. I almost gave up, figured he went home, but that bad feeling wouldn’t go away. There was an alley, and Hanbin was there.”

“He wasn’t alone, was he?”

“No.”

Chanwoo sucked in a breath, “Did- What happened?”

“There was a guy pinning him to the wall, midway through yanking his jacket off. I’ll never forget the look in his eyes. _God,_ he was so scared.”

“Is that how you got the tear in your ear?” Chanwoo asked, pointing to the missing chunk in the tawny fur, just above the gold hoops.  
  
“Yeah.”

“And is that why Hanbin-hyung is afraid of blood?”

“Yeah.”

Chanwoo let his hands fall in his lap, Bobby’s following when the hybrid didn’t let go.

“He was okay, though?” He asked.

Bobby paused, trying to think of how to answer. Truthfully, Bobby barely remember what happened after he had gotten there, but sometimes he could still see the blood under his nails, could still hear Hanbin’s soundless screams.

“Bobby-hyung?”

“We should go back,” Bobby suddenly stood up, hastily packing away the supplies and throwing away the garbage.

Chanwoo just nodded, following the rapper out of the bathroom, shutting the light out as he went.

They found Junhoe curled entirly around Hanbin, the smallest hybrid still shivering in one of Bobby’s hoodies he had stolen. The closer to the bed they got, the clearer Junhoe’s quiet singing.

He stopped when he spotted Bobby and Chanwoo, “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for taking care of him.”

Bobby crawled into the bed behind Hanbin, curling around the cat hybrid’s back as Junhoe shifted onto his own, letting the leader burrow in his side and the duvet cover.

“Channie, come here,” Junhoe said, raising his arm in a rare show of affection towards the maknae.

He found himself leaning against the second youngest, Hanbin’s hand running across Junhoe’s stomach to tangle with his own.

Soon enough the only sound was Hanbin’s low purrs as Junhoe alternated between combing his fingers through Hanbin’s hair and Bobby’s.

“Chan-ah?” 

“Hmm, yeah, hyung?”

Hanbin gave a quiet _mewl,_ “Talk later? Sleep now.”

“Of course, Bin-hyung.”

A few more minutes of Junhoe gently playing with his hair and Bobby’s hand rubbing along his side was enough to put Hanbin back asleep, feeling safe and _secure._

 

Maybe the nightmares would go away, maybe they won’t, but Hanbin would be fine as long as the others were by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comment n kudos. read my other fics. stalk my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVgetanAttitude)
> 
> I’ll make a part 2 to this


	17. Bobby & Chanwoo - Choco Cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin gets a bit of a tummy ache and demands cuddles. Bobby and Chanwoo help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this has been chillin' in my drafts for a while so hi this is sloppy

“Hey? Uh—Bobby? You doin’ okay in there?”

There was a pause in the gagging, broken apart by a low whimper before it picked back up again.

“Yeah, I’m good, but Bin’s not feeling too well,” Bobby called back, rubbing Hanbin’s back as he lowered his voice, “Just let it out, Kitty. You’ll feel better when you’re done.”

Donghyuk cringed at the sound of retching on the other side of the door, “Want me to get Yunhyeong or Jinhwan-hyung?”

“Maybe, yeah.” 

Bobby turned back to Hanbin, the cat hybrid in tears as he choked out between heaves, “I—I hate—this.” 

“I know, Kitten,” Bobby sighed, standing up to wet a washcloth to wipe off the sweat that started to collect on the back of Hanbin’s neck, dropping back down behind him, “It’ll be over soon, baby.”

When Hanbin finally was sure it was over, he reached up to flush the toilet, panting as he dropped back against Bobby.

“Feel any better?” Bobby asked, wiping over Hanbin’s face with the towel.

Hanbin turned his forehead into the older hybrid’s neck, “A bit. Not really,” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his stomach, “Can we go cuddle?”

Bobby nodded, standing up before pulling Hanbin up with him. When he made no show of walking, Bobby slowly started leading him towards the couch.

“Lay down, baby,” Bobby pressed a kiss to Hanbin’s cheek before walking back into his room to grab one of his pillows and a blanket before heading back to the living room, knowing Hanbin would feel better napping out there, the room a lot less stuffy than his own.

When he got back to the couch, Hanbin was curled in on himself, one arm still wrapped around his stomach and the other bent over his eyes.

“Do you feel sick again?” Bobby asked, draping the blanket over Hanbin’s still trembling body and letting the hybrid snatch the pillow to curl around, shoving his face in it.

Hanbin shrugged as much as he could in his position, he still felt nauseous and his stomach was cramping, but he didn’t think he’d throw up again, _thankfully._

“You want some water?”

“Cuddle,” Hanbin whined, pouting up at Bobby. He still felt sick to the point that trying to swallow anything would actually make him puke, “You said we could.”

Bobby cooed at Hanbin’s watery eyes, “Of course, Binnie, but you have to drink something in a bit, okay?” Hanbin seemed pacified at the statement, so Bobby sat above Hanbin’s head on the couch, letting the hybrid scootch up to tuck part of the pillow under his head and plop it down in Bobby’s lap. 

He snatched Bobby’s other hand to tuck it under his arms, wiggling slightly until the coyote-hybrid started to gently rub his stomach.

It barely took five minutes of his hair being played with before Hanbin was out.

 

“How’s he holding up?” Yunhyeong questioned, walking into the dorm followed by the rest around half an hour after Donghyuk left to get them.

“I think he’s feeling a little better now,” Bobby answered, petting Hanbin’s ears, “Totally wiped himself out.”

Jinhwan grabbed a water from the kitchen, “Do you think he’s getting sick?” He asked, kneeling in front of the couch and placing his hand on Hanbin’s forehead, “Hmmm, he feels a little warm.”

“Maybe he just ate something bad? He was fine before we split up for lunch,” Junhoe offered.

Chanwoo, who had been the one to go out to lunch with Hanbin, suddenly found himself with a face full of Jinhwan, “Uh…we just went to the noodle place down the street. We eat there all the time, I don’t know why that would make him sick?”

Jinhwan sighed, backing away from the maknae, “I hope he’s not coming down with something. We can’t afford to have him out right now, and he’s just going to make himself-”

“We also went and got ice cream?” Chanwoo cut off the panicked rambling.

“You what?” Jinhwan asked.

Chanwoo blinked, “Hanbin-hyung promised to take me out once we finished recording, and I wanted ice cream. So…we got ice cream?”

“You know that Hanbin’s part cat, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you know cats can’t have dairy, _right?”_

“They…can’t?”

Jinhwan sighed, of course, Chanwoo wouldn’t know. The maknae knew next to nothing about hybrids before joining iKON.

“S’not his fault,” Hanbin mumbled, not opening his eyes but cringing around a cramp, “Thought I’d be fine.”

“Hanbin-ah, you know it’s only gonna get worse as you get older, right?” Bobby gave an exasperated laugh.

“Ooooh, is _that_ why you locked yourself in the bathroom and ‘showered’ for like 2 hours at the hotel during Mix & Match?” 

Hanbin gave him a tired grin, “Jung Chanu-ah, nice timing~”

“You’re an idiot,” Jinhwan rubbed his temples, “We’re up to our necks right now, and you were willing to put us behind for _ice cream?_ You knew it would make you sick, and we’re lucky it wasn’t worse, considering what has happened before. That was a stupid and reckless thing to do.”

“Jinhwan…” Bobby tried.

 _“No._ It was. It was a stupid thing to do. He’s going to end up feeling sick for the next day, and with how packed our schedule is, he probably _will_ end up getting sick because of it. We don’t need anymore stress.”

Hanbin flinched back against Bobby, hiding his face as tears started welling up in his eyes, “‘m _sorry,_ okay? I know, I know it was stupid. I know you’re stressed,” His voice gradually quieted, “I just wanted to eat ice cream and forget about everything for a bit, I barely even had any. I thought I’d be fine.”

Jinhwan sighed again, sitting back on the floor in front of Hanbin, “I’m sorry I yelled, but we need you healthy. You’re the leader, and I know that you’re under more stress than all of us, but there are just certain things you should know not to do. How would you feel if Junhoe made himself sick by eating a bunch of chocolate?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Hanbin pouted up at Jinhwan, making the eldest gave him an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through Hanbin’s hair.

 

Jinhwan waited until Bobby managed to put Hanbin back asleep before asking Chanwoo, “Was he fine before you got ice cream?”

The maknae thought back, “I mean, he was quieter than usual? But I just figured he was tired.”

“He slept with me last night, so he shouldn’t have been that tired,” Bobby said, having shifted positions to be laying down behind Hanbin, “Maybe he is just getting sick.”

“Shhhhh, stop talking,” Hanbin whined, “I told you I’m okay. I already feel fine.”

“Oh, really?” Bobby lightly pressed down on Hanbin’s stomach, barely putting any pressure but still managing to make the younger hybrid gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, “Yeah, perfectly fine.”

Hanbin swallowed, curling up into an even smaller ball as his stomach turned again.

“I’m sorry, Bin. I shouldn’t have done that,” Bobby apologized, “But you need to be honest when you aren’t feeling well.” He slipped his hand under Hanbin’s arms, rubbing his thumb over where he pushed down.

“Think I am getting sick,” Hanbin sleepily admitted, “Felt kinda off all day.”

Jinhwan immediately felt bad for scolding him, even though he stood by everything he had said.

“He really didn’t have much, hyung,” Chanwoo looked up at Jinhwan, “He barely ate anything, in general.”

“I say we let him sleep for a bit and see how he is when he wakes up,” Bobby yawned, “But I don’t feel like moving, so we’re going to take over the couch.”

“Should I make something to eat?” Yunhyeong asked.

“Nah, probably be best to let him settle for a bit,” Bobby answered, “But maybe some warm water, try and get him to drink a bit.”

“I’ll get it.”

Chanwoo was the one to rush to the kitchen, the others watching with fond amusement as the maknae even went as far as locating the package of bendy straws and completely disregarding the water Jinhwan has already grabbed.

“Movie night?” Donghyuk asked, running off to collect a few blankets and beanbags as Junhoe and Jinhwan set up the TV, leaving snacks to Yunhyeong as he traded places with Chanwoo in the kitchen. 

“Channie,” Hanbin mumbled out as the maknae crouched in front of him, pressing the straw against his lips so he could lazily suck on it a few times before _mewling_ again, _“Channie.”_

“What do you want, Bin?” Bobby questioned as Hanbin gave him another quiet _meow,_ “You want Chanu-yah?”

“Uhm,” Chanwoo started, “How…?”

“Snag a beanbag and let him curl up on you,” Bobby laughed, “He’ll make sure you’re comfortable.”

So, Chanwoo did exactly that with the first one Donghyuk brought in, dragging it in front of the couch and plopping himself down in it, just for Hanbin to crawl down to settle in his lap.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong later joined Bobby on the couch as the two other maknaes claimed the bean bags, even dragging them next to Chanwoo’s to sit in front of the couch.

Hanbin’s tail flicked out to curl around Junhoe’s, nuzzling into the column of Chanwoo’s throat as he gave a happy hum.

His stomach still hurt, but getting to cuddle with Chanwoo was a rare occurrence and Hanbin was going to take advantage of it while he could.

“You wanna sleep, Kitty?” Bobby asked, running his fingers through the younger rapper’s hair, “You can, if you wanna.”

Hanbin nodded slightly, Chanwoo’s soft breaths tickling his ears as he curled up even smaller. He felt someone drape a blanket over them and the maknae’s hand settled over his lower belly, where it still felt tight and achy.

“Rub,” he huffed, “Please.”

Chanwoo lightly pressed his fingertips in, dragging small circles into the heated skin as the movie played in the back.

It didn’t take long for Hanbin’s hums to turn into purrs, and then for the purrs to turn into airy snores, breathed out over Chanwoo’s collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bye comment pls

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi thanks for reading my cringey shiz.
> 
> I would appreciate if you left a comment or kudos!!  
> Check out my other fics :D  
> (I’ll do requests for this fic!! Maybe even another separate fic in or out of the Kitty-Bin series, but I’ll probably only write for Hanbin, who knows tho)


End file.
